Paper Bear: The Curse of Lady Bow
by Remited
Summary: It's 50 or so years after the Mario franchise and now Mario has retired, It is now the job of a young plush bear cub to take his place. But first he has to do something for Lady Bow since he made a promise to her. (Update) First of my story to have a book cover. Please be easy on it since it took me a while to make and I used MS Paint. It's good for MS paint, right?
1. The Unbearable Haunting

_Just to let you know, this story takes place 50 or so years after the Mario franchise, Mario has gone to retirement from his hero business and this also doesn't take place in the Mushroom Kingdom at all, instead a distant isle. And I do not own the Mario franchise, it's Made by Nintendo. this character and this fictional isle is made by me, but some of the Mario characters will appear in this so wait for that._

* * *

The day starts as a young bear cub walks home to his cave with his parents, he had a hard day at school as he is like a person, just like any Mario character is. He actually doesn't speak and lets his body language explain what he says, just like Mario in the RPG series.

Mom Bear: How was it at school?

The cub bows in shame, as he had a horrible day.

Mom Bear: Oh, the kids made fun of you just because you can't speak?

The cub nods, Mom Bear feels sorry for the little cub bear.

Dad Bear: Son, When I was your age, I beat everyone who dares to mock me, I was the talk of the school. Here take this, I found it somewhere and it may just help you.

Dad Bear gives the cub a wooden hammer, just like Mario uses. Strange, isn't it?

Mom Bear: Now, that's not how you settle you're problems, you don't use a weapon to get on revenge on anyone who picked on you, you talk to them.

The cub didn't listen, he started swinging the hammer around.

Dad Bear: Attaboy son! Teach those punks a lesson!

Mom Bear: You know those weapons are against school rules, right?

Dad Bear: What?! Back in my day, we never had silly little rules like that. It's every animal for themself.

Mom Bear: Well, I wonder why they changed it in the first place?

Dad Bear: Beats me. Now, son go outside and practice using that hammer, I'm sure it'll come in handy.

Cub bear nods as he runs outside.

Mom Bear: Be careful not to rip yourself!

Oh yeah, did I mention these are plush bears? It's wierd but It'll make since why I choose to do this later. The cub puts his hammer in his zipper on his chest that he puts his stuff when he travels. (That's why he is a plush bear) He goes off to the woods to look for strange things as he is an adventurous bear. He continues walking until he hears a strange rumbling sound coming from the forest that connects with the woods, his parents told him to never go into the forest as it is forbidden but the excitement of the little bear cub took advantage of him, he bolted towards the forest. He ran for miles and miles and come across a big building he never seen before, it's a mansion but this bear never seen one or heard of one, this peaked his curiosity and he runs towards it. He headed towards the front doors and tried to open it, he is too short to reach it, but it eerily opens. He went inside, and it shutted automatically as he went in.

The cub who is slightly freaked out looked around the mansion, it had pictures of blobby things he never seen before, they had big fangs on them, but they were just paintings, so he just smiled. He continued walking and he felt something tap his shoulder, he looked behind he and it vanished, he shrugs and looks forward and sees a real version of the blobby thing he saw in the paintings and it shrieked at him, the cub flailed his arms and his mouth was agape but no screams came out as he couldn't speak, or make any noises whatsoever. The blobby thing laughed and became invisible. He noticed that it was a ghost. The cub wanted to turn back but his adventurous side told him to stay and investigate, and his adventurous side was stronger so he stayed. He walked towards the paintings and wanted to smash them to get the ghosts' attention so he unzipped his zipper and pulled out the hammer and smashed one of the paintings.

A bunch of ghosts appeared and were looking afraid. The cub knew it was working, one of the ghosts said something.

Ghost: Eek! Don't do that! Lady Bow will think it is one of us and punish us and that will be no good! So Please stop!

The cub bear was curious by the Lady Bow person, and he tried to say something but nothing came out.

Another Ghost: What's wrong? Can't talk? You must not care if we get into trouble and that's why you not saying anything!

Random Ghost: Let's catch him and bring him to Lady Bow! That will teach him!

Ghosts: Yeah!

The ghost piled on the poor bear cub, he tried to wiggle out and he did thanks to his small stature and as he did, he was on top of the ghost pile that still think he is under there and jumped off, the cub tried whistling to get the ghosts attention, it worked and the ghost looked at him.

Ghosts: Darn it! He got out! Why is he just standing there? I bet he's mocking us!

The bear shook his head, he pounded his hammer down to make noise. The ghosts stood in surprise as it reminded them of someone.

Ghosts: Th-that hammer! Do that again!

The cub bear did as he wasn't sure what was going on.

Ghost: (Whispers to other ghosts) Yeah, just like that Mario guy does! (Whisper, whisper) Ok! So, where did you get that hammer by any chance?

The cub bear tried to say something but still can't.

Ghost: Why aren't you saying anything? Are you just messing with us?

The bear shook his head

Ghost: Then why aren't you talking?

The bear paused and then just shrugged.

Another Ghost: Maybe it's like just like when Mario doesn't say anything. (Whisper) Hey, kid! Try to wave your arm up.

The cub was weirded out but did it anyway.

Ghost: There! You just said, "Why?" to us. When you do this you say what you are thinking and channeling it to who you are talking to, it's a bit hard to explain but it works.

The cub bear was happy and smiling.

Ghost: Geez, don't get too overly emotional about it. It's just a tip if you want to talk to us.

The cub bear raised his hand again.

Ghost: Oh! You never had a chance to talk to someone, that I could understand.

The cub bear raised his hand.

Ghost: Oh, yeah we are ghosts, but the correct word to call us is "Boos".

Boo: Yeah, Why don't you leave and we can take the blame for the painting you smashed. And hey, why did you smash it?

The bear waves.

Boo: Oh, to get our attention? Well, it worked! And why did we scare you? We're Boos! That's our job! And you are considered trespassing here! We are letting you go because you remind us of someone we knew a long time ago.

The bear waves in curiosity.

Boo: That's none of your business who that someone is! Just go or we will change our minds!

The bear shook his head

Boo: What?! Why not?!

The bear waved his hand.

Boo: You want to meet Lady Bow?! Th-that isn't a good idea! She isn't the type of person you want to meet, well she's a boo, but you get the idea!

Another Boo: Trust us, she isn't the type of Boo to get friendly with anyone.

The bear had his hand below his mouth, he goes to other paintings and smashes it.

Boos: What?! Don't do that?! She'll kill us!

One Boo: But we're already dead.

Boo: That's not the point.(turns to the boo) But stop it! (faces the bear)

The bear turned around and raised his hand.

Boo: Fine! If you stop, you can see her! (Whispers) Better him in trouble than us. (laughs)

The bear raised his hand.

Boo: Oh, you heard us but you don't care? You're gutsy, i'll give you that.

The bear smiles and waves his hand.

Boo: She's on the third floor, along with her boo butler.

The little plush bear was surprised that she had a butler.

Boo: Yeah, didn't know she had a butler? She's treated like a princess, after all.

Just when the bear heard that word, all the stories that Mom Bear told him came back to him, the adventures of the hero saving the princess and such, he raised his hand in excitement.

Boo: Well, she not like those princesses, she can actually hold out in battle. Let's go to her, follow us.

The bear followed the group of boos to the room she was in. She was in the same room as she was when Mario met her in the first Paper Mario game. When they got to the front of the door, the boos spread out and one of the boos stayed with the plush bear.

Boo: This is as far as we can go,it's all up to you now. It's not too late to turn back and go home, you know.

The bear put his paw on the door knob.

Boo: It's your funeral... speaking of that, let us know when you become one of us. Hee hee! (disappears)

The bear opened the door and went inside, he did not see anything yet, he remembered that he brought a flashlight with him and turned it on. But before he pressed the button to turn it on, a voice shrieked. It was Lady Boo, she was giving the bear the scariest face that he had ever seen, he flailed his arms again and his mouth was open as if he was screaming.

Lady Bow: DON'T YOU DARE TURN ON THAT FLASHLIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR I'LL HAVE THE BOOS LOCK YOU UP FOR ENTERNITY!

The startled bear raised his paw and had the other one flailing as he was still scared.

Lady Bow: Yeah, I'm Lady Bow, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

The bear raised his paw again and explained what he noticed in the forest, the rumbling and such.

Lady Bow: Yeah, that was us, all right. I asked the boos to raise the mansion so we could move far away from where we were as possible.

The bear asked why in his raising paw thing that he has to do.

Lady Bow: So, we can scare more people, of course. GWAH HAH HAH!

The bear raised his paw again to explain who that the boos reminded him of.

Lady Bow: Oh, the boos said that? Well... I don't see it!

The bear was confused.

Lady Bow: Come to think of it, you do that wave thing that someone I used to know does all the time. What's the matter? You can't talk normally?

The bear shook his head.

Lady Bow: That's a shame, so what's your business here? I have no time for talking as i'm a busy boo, I have to take charge of the mansion.

The bear tried to think of what he wanted to "say" and just "said" something.

Lady Bow: To meet me? (pulls out a fan and waves it and laughs) Why that's so sweet for you to see my royalty but I have no time for chatting with common people as I am taking care of this mansion.

The bear was disappointed and frowned.

Lady Bow: I might be able to help you some. I have noticed that you are a plush bear, correct?

The bear nodded.

Lady Bow: Well, I might have a toybox that might have something in it for you. Bootler! Fetch me my toybox!

Bootler: Yes. (disappears and reappears with a toy chest)

Lady Bow: (Opens it and searches in it) Now where is it... Ahah! Here... (holds out a little cube)

The bear scratches his head.

Lady Bow: It's a voice box, you don't have one, it seems, so I'm giving you one. However... It's my only one so you better not break it, or else...

The bear had his mouth open and was jumping for joy, and grabbed it and swallowed it to insert it into him.

Lady Bow: Try it out.

Bear: Hi...

The bear was surprised that he spoke in a long time.

Lady Bow: That's your first word?

Bear: Thanks, your highness.

Lady Bow: Stop it, your embarrassing me.

Bear: Well, it's the first time I can talk as long as I can remember, I need to repay you somehow. Please! If there is anything you need, just ask!

Lady Bow: First off, tell me your name.

Bear: Oh! Sorry... Um, we bears don't really get names, I'm the only cub bear in the woods so my parents never bothered to give me a name.

Lady Bow: What? Are you serious, every single boo as a name but not you... I got it! I'll name you myself!

Bear: Ok...

Lady Bow: Hmm... That zipper sort of looks like a... I know! I'll call you Ty!

Bear: Really?

Lady Bow: Hey! I'm the one who gets to name you, so you hush up!

So the little plush bear cub is now called Ty!

Ty: Ok!

Bootler: You do realize that when you put both of your names together you get...

Lady Bow: You hush up, too!

Ty: So what else do you need?

Lady Bow: Nothing else comes across my... Oh wait, there's this spellbook out there that grants curses.

Ty: And?

Lady Bow: I can't go out there and get it myself. So I figured you get it for me.

Ty: Where is it?

Lady Bow: How should I know, no one ever saw it...

Ty: Then how do you know it exists?

Lady Bow: Let me finish! No one except Bootler.

Ty: Really?

Lady Bow: Yes. And It's at a crypt somewhere, that's all we know.

Ty: Sounds scary.

Lady Bow: Yes, it does... That's what I counted on. GWAH HA HA! It's not an adventure without getting scared, is it?

Ty: I suppose so.

Lady Bow: So, ready to search out for it?

Just then a strange erge in Ty's body that told him is too dangerous, or that his gutsy side went dormant. He was scared out of his mind now.

Ty: No! My feelings tell me it's too dangerous, and scary!

Lady Bow: Come now! You're not going to back down, are you?

Ty: That's what I'm saying! I'm not going!

Lady Bow: We had a deal, you know.

Ty: Can you pick something that isn't scary?

Lady Bow: No! Scary is what boos is all about!

Ty: I'm not a boo, therefore I don't approve of this.

Lady Bow: You will about to become one if you don't agree to this.

Ty: I'm leaving!

Lady Bow: No you're not! Boos! Don't let him get away!

A bunch of boos appeared and were laughing one of them said something.

Boo: Told you should have left when you had the chance.

Ty: I can leave now! (pulls out his hammer to smash the boos away)

He head toward the door and ran out to the mansion's lobby he was almost to the front door, but the boos blocked him. Lady Bow appeared in front of the blockade of boos.

Lady Bow: You have nowhere to hide. You might as well accept or be trapped here forever.

Ty remembered his flashlight and looked in his chest zipper for it but he remembered that he dropped it when he got scared so he had another idea.

Ty: Fine.

Lady Bow: Good bear.

The boos spread out and the door opens. Ty had them right where they wanted them.

Ty: Psych! (runs off)

He ran back to his home far away from the forest and never looked back, he ran as fast as he can away from the boos. He sees his home and was really glad that he was home with his parents. He can finally put all this crazy boo madness behind him. He rushed back to his wonderful parents and hugged his mom with such loving embrace.

Mom Bear: You're home! What took you so long?

Ty: Um, nothing.

Mom Bear: (gasps) You're talking!

Ty: (whispers) Oops! (Normal) Well, I found a lost voicebox some kid lost in the woods.

Mom Bear: Really?

Dad Bear: See? I told you that you can find things in the woods if you really tried. Now you got a new voicebox and it works wonderfully.

Ty: Yeah, it does.

Mom Bear: But you should return it to the kid that lost it.

Ty: Don't worry about it. I did and he said to keep it as he has a bunch of them at home.

Mom Bear: That's nice.

Ty: So, what's for dinner, mom?

Mom Bear: You're favorite... Steak with a side of honey.

Ty: Yeah! Hm...

Mom Bear: What is it, dear?

Ty: Er, nothing

But really, Ty actually feels sort of bad for running off and not doing the favor for Lady Bow, after all, the voice box is something that Ty wanted in the whole world and he was sure that spellbook was the same for Bow. The parents went to the dining room to get ready to eat.

Ty: After dinner. (walks into the dining room)

Mom Bear: Say, I never noticed that painting here, was it always there?

Dad Bear: You're the one who buys the furniture. You tell me.

Mom Bear: I looks too eerie for the dining room.

Ty looks at it and was sure he seen it before. It's the exact boo painting from the mansion he visited. He was spooked, for sure as he knows this isn't an imagination.

Dad Bear: I kind of like it.

Mom Bear: Get it out of here, please.

Dad Bear: Alright fine. (walks to the painting)

As soon as he picks it up a spooky green vortex spiraled from out of the painting and sucked the Dad Bear in, as goes for the Mom, as well.

Ty: Mom! Dad!

Too late, the painting sucked them both in and it replaced the boo picture with a picture of his parents, making a scared expressions on their faces.

Ty: I guess I can eat their...

A whole bunch of boos came out and started to eat the food, even the food that was left over for the three of them. All was left was Ty's food.

Ty: At least they were nice enough to leave me with my...

Lady Bow appeared and grabbed Ty's dinner and started eating it.

Ty: That was my dinner!

Lady Bow: It's mine now... I got to say, your mom really knows how to cook!

Ty: How could you?

Lady Bow: How could I? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME AFTER I GAVE YOU MY ONLY VOICE BOX?!

Ty: I felt bad and wanted to come back later after I eat.

Lady Bow: I bet you're lying! I thought you were like this person I once knew but I thought wrong! And now your parents is a painting! GWA HA HA HA!

Ty: I wasn't lying, the reason I left is because of my cowardice, not for betrayal.

Lady Bow: You had a lot of guts coming to my mansion to begin with, so I doubt you are a coward.

Ty: My bravery can sometimes turn off and I panick.

Lady Bow: I never heard of such a silly thing.

Bootler: What should we do with him, Lady Bow?

Lady Bow: What to do with him? Hmm... I say he can have one final chance to make it up to me.

Ty: What if I refuse?

Lady Bow: Then you join your parents in that painting, motionless and staring at the same thing for eternity.

Ty: It sounds like they are in so much pain...

Lady Bow: Yes, they are...

Ty: C-can I be in that painting instead of my parents?

Lady Bow: Of course not! They are sure to do anything that it costs to get their precious son back and that will be bad for us. I think about the boos that live in my mansion. Not unlike you, of course.

Ty: Alright, I'm sorry I ditched you, ok?

Lady Bow: I'm not convinced, maybe if I take back that voice box then I might consider accepting your apology.

Ty: Please, don't do that. You don't know what it's like not being able to speak.

Lady Bow: I don't, but I still want that spellbook. And you better have it now or I take that voicebox away.

Ty: But, I don't have it.

Lady Bow: Maybe I'll let you keep it if you go now and get it.

Ty: Thanks, I guess.

Lady Bow: However, I must follow you just in case you decide to betray me again.

Ty: I won't, I promise.

Lady Bow: I still don't believe you.

Bootler: I won't allow this, it's too dangerous!

Lady Bow: Hush up, I have been on a dangerous journey before so I can take care of myself.

Bootler: Of course.

Lady Bow: You take care of the mansion while i'm gone just like last time.

Bootler: Yes, Lady Bow.

Lady Bow: Let's hurry on, Ty. Time is wasting,

Ty: So If I give you your book, does my parents go free?

Lady Bow: Oh no. You have to do something much more dangerous than this to get them back. I'll tell you when we get my spellbook.

Ty: I don't know where to start looking.

Lady Bow: Well, It's located at the continent where our mansion was before.

Ty: How am I supposed to get there?

Lady Bow: Don't forget that I am coming with you.

Ty: Oh yeah...

* * *

_And so they walked out of Ty's home and head of to somewhere unknown, what things lie for the two duo who certainly dislike each other right now? Find out later!_


	2. The Trick That Might Work

A new chapter is here! Not long of a new one to come but oh well.

* * *

The two is still walking in the woods to find a way to get to the crypt, Ty is still upset about his parents being a painting, he wants to get back at Lady Bow for doing this to him but is too afraid to try anything since he has been bullied before and a ghost is much worst to try anything on than anything else he knows.

Lady Bow: You're a bit quiet for someone who wanted to talk in a long time. GWA HA HA!

Ty: Why would I need to say anything, you placed my parents in a painting.

Lady Bow: You ran off, I had no choice.

Ty: I bet this someone you know would be pretty upset that you did this.

Lady Bow: How about you hush up! I tell you where we go and that's that.

Ty: You know this is making things worse if you keep bossing me around!

Lady Bow: You shouldn't have betrayed me in the first place. You know what happens if you do.

Ty: I should have listened to your boos.

Lady Bow: Yes you should have!

Ty: Can you please be a bit nicer, though?

Lady Bow: I would have if you didn't run off like that!

Ty: (sighs)

Ty hears something rustling in the bushes. Two animal kids popped out, it was a wolf and a hawk. He knew them from school. Lady Bow disappeared when they came out.

Wolf: Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Mute! Are you going to say anything?

Hawk: Of course he isn't! He can't talk! Ha ha!

Wolf: You're right! Let's beat him up a bit!

They were going to gang up on him when Ty remembered his hammer he got, he pulled it out and slammed it on them. They got really angry now.

Wolf: How dare you do that! Now you really got us mad!

They grew twice their size with rage, they were glowing red as well. Ty was really intimidated as he couldn't move, he didn't even have the courage to swing his hammer anymore or call for help. When they were about to stomp on Ty, Bow appeared and made a really scary face at them and shrieking, that spooked them and they went back to normal size.

Wolf: W-w-what is that?

Hawk: I th-think it's a GHOST!

Wolf: Let's get out of here!

They ran off like cowards, Ty noticed this and was relieved that Bow was here to scare them away.

Ty: Did you just...

Lady Bow: Yes I did, they are much bigger cowards than you are. I don't know how you can be afraid of them.

Ty: But why? I thought you left me and leave me by myself to teach me a lesson or something?

Lady Bow: I couldn't just leave you here and besides... I need you anyway so I couldn't afford for them to break your leg or something. (pulls her fan out and fans herself) GWA HA HA!

Ty: Uh, yeah. Thanks for that... Now I really feel bad for running away now.

Lady Bow: You better me!

Ty: So... can I ask who was that you met a long time ago?

Lady Bow: Oh... It was...

Ty was surprised that she was going to tell her.

Lady Bow: Figure it out for yourself! (fans herself)

Ty collapsed anime styled.

Lady Bow: GWA HA HA! I got you didn't I?

Ty: (gets up) Oh man, I thought you were really going to tell me.

Lady Bow: Sorry but mum's the word! If I told you, someone is going to be after me.

Ty: Who is?

Lady Bow: I can't tell you that either.

Ty: Oh. (walks off) Let's go this way then.

Lady Bow: Ok.

They walked a bit further and they headed towards a cabin. Ty opened it and it had a strange owl person there. Lady Bow vanished again.

Ty: Oh hi there.

Owl: Who are you?

Ty: I'm Ty, and what's your name?

Owl: Who am I? I'm the famous, yet sometimes called crazy ghost hunter Howler.

Ty: Oh, really?

Howler: Yep, do you know where I can find some ghosts? WHO!

Ty: Oh! Uh... Nope! Of course not!

Howler: By the tones of your voice it sounds like you are not saying what you really saw. WHO!

Ty: No! I'm not! In fact, what is a ghost?! I never saw one!

Howler: WHO! A ghost can come in a lot of names, sonny. It can be called a phantom, a shadow, or it can be called... BOO!

Ty: Waahh!

Howler: WHOO! WHO WHO WHO! That gets people anytime. But seriously, there are these ghosts that are called Boos, I never seen one before and I want to track one down before I have to sleep in the daytime.

Ty: What will you do to them if you caught one?

Howler: What will I do to them? WHO! I will show it to the mayor and prove I'm not crazy, plus I want to collect them and put them in these capsules. (pulls out a mechanical sphere)

Ty: Oh. Well, sorry but I can't help you there guy but I'm busy right now.

Howler: WHO! -ld it right there sonny! I actually need an apprentice to catch these ghosts.

Ty: Oh, I don't want to... maybe some other time.

Howler:Well, I'm not going to let you be an apprentice without some sort of payment, like an allowance if you will... WHO!

Ty: Really? But I don't want any money right now.

Howler: Do you like books, little bear? I found this one when I went in a dark place looking for ghosts (pulls out an eerie book)

Ty was shocked by the look of it, It was purple with a star on it, and the back of it had a boo on it. It was the spellbook alright.

Howler: You like this book? Well If you want it you must catch 10 ghosts, or one boo if you want it that bad. Here is the ghost capsule (gives it to him)

Ty walks out of there without knowing how he can do this. Howler came back out and told him an extra detail.

Howler: One more thing this book could do. I don't really know if these things can work but one that I found cool is you can bring things from a paintiing to life.

Ty could actually get his parent back if he wanted to. Howler went back to his cabin. and Ty walked a little big further out until he couldn't see the cabin. He stopped at a tree and climbed it to reach an apple to eat, he got it and placed it in his chest pocket for later. Lady Bow appeared again.

Ty: Whoa! You startled me.

Lady Bow: So... Did you find a way to get us to that continent?

Ty: Err... no.

Lady Bow: What's that in your paw?

Ty: Nothing.

Lady Bow: No it isn't! Let me see!

Ty: Um, it's a thing to capture ghosts.

Lady Bow: WHAT?! Where did you find that at?

Ty: From that owl guy in the cabin.

Lady Bow: Throw that away right now!

Ty: Why?

Lady Bow: Did you hear yourself talk? It captures ghosts!

Ty: So?

Lady Bow: I'm a ghost!

Ty: I know...

Lady Bow: So you throw that horrible thing away right now!

Ty: You know... I found the book you were looking for.

Lady Bow: What?! You did?! Where?! Answer me!

Ty: Um, it's a sort of a blank right now... (tosses the sphere up and down in his paw)

Lady Bow: Y-you be careful with that...

Ty: Oh, are you scared of this? I find it rather fun to play with.

Lady Bow: Yes I'm scared of that thing! Every boo is scared of something that captures us.

Ty: Now you know how I feel.

Lady Bow: You aren't planning to use that, are you?

Ty: Maybe.

Lady Bow: NO! ABSOLUTLEY NOT! PUT THAT AWAY OR ELSE!

Ty: Or else what?

Lady Bow: Or else you parents are trapped forever!

Ty: I heard that book can free them too...

Lady Bow: Yes it can, so what?

Ty: So I don't need you anymore. (throws capsule at Lady Bow)

Lady Bow: EEEKK! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

The capsule floats and it zaps a laser at Bow and it captures her in it. Ty picks the capsule up and runs back to the owl. Ty knocks at the door and Howler opens it.

Howler: Did you get one yet? WHO!

Ty: Yes.

Howler: Really?! You're a natural, kid! You might be a better ghost catcher than me, I haven't caught anything.

Ty: Can I have the book now?

Howler: Sure you can. (gives the book to Ty)

Ty: Thanks.

Howler: Now give me the ghost.

Ty: Now hold on, isn't someone's first catch special?

Howler: Yes of course but...

Ty: I should keep this one since it's my first catch.

Howler: Hmm... I guess so...

Ty: Thanks.

Howler: Sure, It's sort of disappointing that I don't have a ghost in my collection but I should not stop you from getting your own collection. You now made me motivated to catch even more ghosts! WHO! (flies away with a bunch of ghost catching gear)

Ty: Hmm... (walks out of the cabin)

Ty was scared to let Bow out after he had place her in that capsule, he place the book in his chest pocket.

Ty: Pleeaase don't kill me... (opens the capsule)

Bow comes out of the capsule and she was furious as anyone could be.

Lady Bow: YOU HAVE SOME NERVE CAPTURING ME IN THAT HORRIBLE PRISON OF A SPHERE!

Ty: I know but...

Lady Bow: YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT YOUR PARENTS BECAUSE NOW I'M GOING TO GO AND LOOK FOR THE BOOK MYSELF AND WHEN I DO... I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU THE WORSE CURSE IMAGINABLE!

Ty: Good luck finding the book, though.

Lady Bow: WHY?! I KNOW IT'S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE! YOU SAID YOU FOUND IT SO IT HAS TO BE CLOSE BY...

Ty: Um, yeah.

Lady Bow: OR ARE YOU LYING TO ME AGAIN?! BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, YOU ARE SO...

Ty: Here. (pulls out the spellbook)

Lady Bow: W-what's this?

Ty: It's the spellbook you wanted. Go ahead and give me the curse, I deserve it for putting you through this. But I think you now know how my parents feel when you captured them in that painting. All I want is to have my parents free but if it means to have that owl guy having you in that capsule, then I will have guilt the rest of my life.

Lady Bow: So you planned this when you found the book?

Ty: Yes.

Lady Bow: (slaps Ty) DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH IT HURTS BEING IN THAT CAPSULE?!

Ty: Ow! Now I do...

Lady Bow: Now I have the spell book I can finally give you what you deserve.

Ty: Oh dear...

Bow looks at it a bit and noticed something.

Lady Bow: Are you kidding me?!

Ty: What is it?

Lady Bow: They put these books in volumes.

Ty: Oh, and that means?

Lady Bow: That means it's a part of the whole spellbook.

Ty: Ok...

Lady Bow: This one has lame curses. The only good one is the one that will save your parents.

Ty: Well, I got you the spellbook but I assume you are disappointed by it.

Lady Bow: You bet I am.

Ty: Well, I guess you want me find the other volumes.

Lady Bow: I wasn't planning to but if you insist.

Ty: Oh drat...

Lady Bow: These books are actually really hard to find, you were lucky you found the first one.

Ty: No kidding. So, how many volumes are there?

Lady Bow: Let me check. (looks through the book) Seven, I got the first one so there's only six left to find.

Ty: And I bet you'll leave my parents in that painting until I get the others for you.

Lady Bow: Well, we did have a deal. But the deal only involved that voice box so yes.

Ty: At least I remembered that much.

Lady Bow: The next one has to be on the continent where my mansion was.

Ty: K. So how we supposed to get there?

Lady Bow: I could float there but I need you and you're much too heavy for little me to carry.

Ty: That's ok. I didn't want you to carry me there anyway.

Lady Bow: Good because I wasn't planning to carry you.

Ty: Let me see that spellbook for a second.

Lady Bow: So you could free your parents? Not a chance.

Ty: Are you planning to carry all seven books in your little ghosty hands?

Lady Bow: Fair enough. But you're going to run off with the book and free your parents and ditch me again.

Ty: Trust me.

Lady Bow: I really don't.

Ty: Did you see those bullies before? Those guys you don't trust and besides if I did run off with it, you are going to get your boos and so something awful.

Lady Bow: Perhaps.

Ty: But wait, I still got this thing. (picks up the capsule)

Lady Bow: I swear if you use that one more time...

Ty: Do you trust me this much? (smashes the capsule)

Lady Bow: I suppose.

Ty: I only used it for my plan so I don't upset that owl because I care about others, you know.

Lady Bow: I never thought of it that way...

Ty: I'm sure you care about others as well since you are in charge of a bunch of boos.

Lady Bow: I care about every boo in general.

Ty: Can I see that book, then?

Lady Bow: Sure. (gives the spellbook to Ty)

Ty: (opens it and looks through it) There it is! (rips a page) See this?

Lady Bow: That's the page that will bring your parents back, what are you planning to do?

Ty: You tell me, should I rip it of hide it somewhere?

Lady Bow: Really?

Ty: Yes, I'm not doing this for my parents anymore, even though I still care about them.

Lady Bow: Then who are you doing this for?

Ty: You.

Lady Bow: Me? You are going through this trouble for me?

Ty: I made a promise and I intend to keep that promise.

Lady Bow: That's so sweet of you to do that.

Ty: So, what should I do with this?

Lady Bow: Whatever you want to do with it, I guess.

Ty: Fine. (rips it up)

Lady Bow: Even to free your parents.

Ty: I know. That's so I don't get sidetracked.

Lady Bow: Oh.

Ty: Where do we go to get to that continent?

Lady Bow: A beach or something to start with.

Ty: I haven't been that far away from my home before. I don't know where to look for a beach.

Lady Bow: Let's go back to my mansion for help from the other boos.

Ty: Good idea.

They went back to the mansion and the bullies were following them since they sort of forgot about Bow scaring them since they thought it was a dream or nightmare. Anyway, they entered the mansion again and the boos appeared.

Boo:Well, are we going to trap him in the dungeon?

Lady Bow: No, he's ok.

Boo: What did you do, kid?

Ty: What's that suppose to mean?

Boo: Usually when someone messes with her, she usually never trust them again.

Lady Bow: Hush up. He's gaining my trust back.

Boo: Oh! Ok!

Ty: Anyway do you guys know where a beach is?

Boo: Well, it was hard to see anything when you pick up a large mansion and I was one of the boos that had to pick the mansion up.

Ty: Ok, thanks trying to help, though.

Boo: My pleasure.

Ty: So any boo out here knows how?

All the boos started to ask one another until one did.

Booly: Yeah, my names Booly and i know where a beach is... It's behind the gates to our mansion.

Ty: Great! Thanks!

Booly: Any time, and thanks for helping Lady Bow find the spellbook.

Ty: It's actually spellbooks now.

Booly: What?! There's more of them? Well, good luck!

Ty: I'll try! (under his breath) Ugh, I'm not going to survive this...

They went off and went behind the gates and when they did, two boos opened the gates for them and they went off to the beach. The hawk and the wolf followed.

Wolf: Aw, there's a beach here?

Hawk: Shut up, man! Now! I'm pretty sure that these guys aren't ghosts but instead some sort of projectors that punk bear set up! Let's get the jump on him!

Wolf: Sure but one question!

Hawk: What is it?

Wolf: What's a projector?

Hawk: Ugh! You're useless.

Wolf: Your face is useless!

Hawk: Shut up!

The two scurried off to try to get Ty back for "pranking" them. While Ty and Bow went off to the beach.

Hawk: Hey! I see him and that projector that scared us the last time, well mostly scared you. I was a bit shocked because it took me by surprise but not anymore.

Wolf: Yeah! Let's get him! (tries to charge at them but got stopped by the hawk grabbing his tail)

Hawk: Not yet, we must time this, remember, he's the prey and we're the predator.

Wolf: Yeah.

Ty and Bow see the ocean and stopped they stood there thinking what to do next.

Lady Bow: Well, there is no boat here so I can't think of a way to get across.

Ty: Hmm... (pulls out the spellbook) This?

Lady Bow: What could that... a curse! Maybe there is a curse in here that can help us get across!

Hawk: Surprise, loser!

The hawk jumped out of the forest as did the wolf.

Lady Bow: Oh, these cowards again?

Wolf: Hey, that's insulting.

Hawk: Don't make them feel like the alpha. Now! Time for our revenge! I don't know why you decided to have our rematch at a beach but whatever. After I beat you up, i'm going to bury you in this sand and make that your grave, mutey!

Lady Bow: He's not mute anymore.

Hawk: Shut up projector! He's been mute for as long as forever!

Lady Bow: What did you call me?!

Hawk: You heard me!

Lady Bow: You better take that back.

Hawk: Or what? Are you going to scare me again?

Lady Bow: That's a good idea. (covers her face with her arms)

Hawk: What's that? Are you shy all of the sudden? Let's get them!

Wolf: Yeah!

Bow uncovered and she shrieked as loud as possible making the scariest face as she could make.

Wolf: Ow and ahhh! I'm out of here! (runs away)

Hawk: What are you doing? You're letting them get the advantage. Well I've seen that trick before so I'm not scared of it anymore, plus i'm prepared.

Lady Bow: Well, I guess it's time to fight. Are you with me, Ty?

Ty: ...

Hawk: Ty? You actually named yourself? Ha ha hawk! Only losers and weirdos name themselves. Take a look at that owl guy in that cabin. What a joke, he believes in ghosts. Pth!

Lady Bow: I am a ghost, too, you imbecile!

Hawk: Don't call me an imbecile, projector! No one in the woods believes in ghosts, except that owl freak and apparently Ty. Ha! Ty! What a dumb name!

Lady Bow: Hush up, you insolent brat! I picked out that name myself and I think it's a great name!

Hawk: I hardly believe you did since that loser bear setted up the projectors.

Ty: ... Don't call me a loser, beak face!

Hawk: Huh, so you can talk. About time you did since I have been insulting you all this time. Where did you get the voice box?

Ty: None of your business, you tattered chicken!

Hawk: I'm a hawk, genius!

Lady Bow: Let's show him, Ty!

Ty: Yeah.

Lady Bow: Let's fight him how I used to with my friend a long time ago.

Fight Begins. The boss or whatever you call it is that dumb hawk guy, he starts with 20 HP. The fighters are Ty which has 10 HP and Lady Bow who also starts with 10.

Hawk: Huh? How did we get to a stage all of the sudden?

Lady Bow: Hush up, we're about to teach you a lesson! (fans herself)

Hawk: I'm getting sick of you telling me to hush up.

Ty uses his hammer, it does 5 damage, Lady Bow uses her fan whack attack which does 2 damage each smack which was 6 of them so it was 12 damage total.

Hawk: Ow! Hey! That wasn't fair! I couldn't move away no matter what!

It's your turn hawk.

Hawk: Oh really, thanks text.

No problem, you're going to lose anyway. Hawk does a scratchy scratch thing with his talons at Ty, which did 2 damage since Ty blocked most of it.

Hawk: What?! That's it?

Yeah it is. So Ty was about to use is hammer until Lady Bow whispered something to him, he nodded and then Lady Bow floated above him and touches Ty's head and went all see through, for some reason so did Ty.

Hawk: What? That's all your doing? Please... (flies up in the air) Time to own you chumps. Super sky fly attack!

Hawk dashes at them with blinding speed only to hurt himself and causes him tremendous damage to himself.

Hawk: D'oh I missed!

Battle won! Ty get 20 star points!

Ty: Yeah! You got what you deserved.

Hawk: (gets up) Oh! You thought you have won but you're mistaken, next time I'll get some other guys to beat you two up!

Hawk flies away.

Lady Bow: I forgot how much fun that was.

Ty: Yeah, it was pretty fun.

Lady Bow: Ok! (opens the spellbook) It says here that you could turn someone into a boat.

Ty: That sounds painful.

Lady Bow: Don't worry, we're made out of paper so you should be alright.

Ty: What?! We're made out of paper! (looks at himself) I should have noticed that earlier.

Lady Bow: You should have because you're the one that's going to be cursed.

Ty: What? Why me?

Lady Bow: Well these don't work on ghosts so you are the one that has to do it.

Ty: Uh... Maybe i'm a ghost too.

Lady Bow: Ok then. I should slap you just to be sure.

Ty: Uh, no thank you! I already checked and it looks like I'm still alive.

Lady Bow: Ok. Now hold still!

Ty: Uh, ok.

Bow cast a purple shadow from out of the book and it shot at Ty, making him glow purple for a bit.

Lady Bow: There, all done.

Ty: That wasn't so bad.

Lady Bow: Those curses usually aren't.

Ty: So how do I transform?

Lady Bow: I'm not sure.

Ty: Let me figure this out. (walks towards the ocean and jumps) Whoa!

A white rectangle went behind Ty making him look like he was a drawing, then Ty folded up into a shape of a paper boat.

Lady Bow: You did it! (fans herself) GWA HA HA! Spellbooks here we come! (gets on the Ty boat)

Ty: Why do you have to rest if you can float?

Lady Bow: Sometimes boos need their beauty sleep, now hush up and sail!

Ty: Yes, your highness...

* * *

And so the two sailed off to the continent which is the Mushroom Kingdom, but Ty doesn't know that yet. What waits for them there? Find out in some chapter that may come next.


	3. The Koopa Bros' Plot And Other Stuff

Another one here, try to get as many of these as possible since it's the only one I can think of a plot right now.

* * *

A few hours has passed and they finally arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom, Bow fell asleep on the ride as Ty was up the whole time drifting at sea, he reached the shore and unfolded himself and become normal again, while Bow was sleeping on his head. Ty didn't bother waking her up so he walked into town. A strange person with a mushroom on his head greeted him.

Ty: Not to be rude but what are you?

Toad: I'm a toad! I see you're not from here, strange bear. Welcome to Toad City!

Toad Town became a city during the time passing.

Ty: Thanks, do you know where I can find a spellbook that has curses?

Toad: Why would you need a thing like that?

Ty: No reasons.

Toad: Who's that on your head?

Ty: Oh, uh... (picks Bow up from his head gently and puts her in his chest pocket) No one.

Toad: Ok... Anyway, there are many things here you should check out! Even that only koopa that lives here.

Ty: I'm not familiar with this... continent. What's a koopa if you don't mind asking?

Toad: They're basically turtles, but be careful... they're some out in the kingdom that are bad.

Ty: Oh, really?

Toad: Yeah. The one here is a nice guy, He's pretty helpful if you want to look at history say... fifty years ago or something.

Ty: Really?

Toad: He's the oldest here since koopas can live a long time so if there is anything you need to know, ask him.

Ty: Thanks.

Ty walks around the city to look for the koopa that the toad was talking about. He came across a house that had a green shell, seemed like it was the place. Ty opened it and sees a rather large purple koopa inside.

Koopa: Welcome! What may I help you with?

Ty: That's a lot of books.

Koopa: Oh yeah, I been studying for quite a while.

Ty: I'm Ty and you are?

Spike: Spike, Spike the koopa. Pleased to meet you.

Ty: I'm looking for a certain book.

Spike: Oh, what kind would you want?

Ty: A spellbook.

Spike: Really?

Ty: A spellbook that has curses.

Spike: Oh...

Ty: Is there a problem?

Spike: I don't have a sort of book, they're pretty rare and I never had a chance to find one.

Ty: Well, ok. Thanks for trying anyway.

Spike: Hold on. Why would you want to look for such a thing anyway?

Ty: No reason.

Spike: No, there is a reason. I'm sure a young bear cub at your age wouldn't be interested in that sort of thing.

Ty: Oh.

Spike: Hey, it looks like you have traveled a bit far, haven't you?

Ty: Um, how do you know?

Spike: Well, for one you are wet and two, I never seen a bear that's also made of plush.

Ty: Oh, yeah. Ok, i'm not from here.

Spike: Why, I remembered a time when I traveled with a bunch of pals and we had fun. The one that I remembered was my idol.

Ty: Really? Can you describe that idol to me?

Spike: Sure he was in overalls, had a red cap and carried a big hammer with him.

Ty: What?! What's his name?!

Spike: His name was M...

Bow appeared from Ty's chest pocket by going through him.

Lady Bow: What's with all the shouting, I'm trying to take my beauty sleep!

Spike: Whoa! Where did you come from?

Lady Bow: What do you mean? Who are you?

Spike: Um...

Lady Bow: What is it? Speak up!

Ty: His name is Spike, Bow.

Lady Bow: Oh, so I see we reached Toad City.

Ty: Yeah, and I stopped here for help since he is the oldest resident here.

Spike: I'm not the oldest, per se. But I'm the only koopa here.

Lady Bow: (looks around) I see you have a lot of books.

Spike: Yeah, we old people have to study books nowadays.

Lady Bow: Do you have a volume of the Spellbook of curses.

Spike: I wish! I never found one yet. I might have a book that might lead to it, but I can't seem to find it in these pile of books.

Lady Bow: Well, you better keep looking.

Spike: Wait a minute! I know who you are! You're Lady Bow!

Lady Bow: Yes I am.

Spike: I have heard so much about you, I knew that you once helped M...

Lady Bow: Hush up about that person!

Spike: W-why?

Ty: Yeah, why?

Lady Bow: Because...

Spike: Oh I see...

Ty: See what?

Spike: She doesn't want you to worry about that person.

Ty: Hmm... you said he carried a hammer, right?

Spike: Yeah...

Ty: (pulls out his hammer and looks at it)

Lady Bow: No! Don't look at for his name on that hammer!

Ty: Why not?

Lady Bow: Because i'm about to tell you his name. It's Mario!

Ty: Mario... Oh! Those boos at the mansion mentioned someone named Mario.

Lady Bow: I'm going to get those boos later...

Spike: Ugh...

Ty: What's wrong?

Spike: Mario has been missing ever since his retirement. No one that knows him can ever say his name?

Ty: Why not?

Lady Bow: Because of...

Four koopas burst out of the wall, they had different colored shells and had bandanas. The colors were Red, Blue, Black, and Green.

Spike: Oh no! Here comes the koopa bros.

Green: Dude! Who just said the forbidden word?

Spike: Uh...

Red: You did! You're coming with us.

A laser shoots Spike and he gets beamed away.

Black: Did any of you say his name?

Ty: What's going on?

Blue: What's going on is that we koopas are in charge of here right now.

Ty: Um, and?

Red: And we order everyone in the whole mushroom kingdom to never speak of that person's name.

Ty: Well, who came up with a silly rule like that?

Red: S-silly? I have you know that the great Bowser Jr. never come up with silly rules!

Ty: Bowser jr.?

Black: What? You never heard of the great Bowser Jr.?

Red: Of course he hasn't. Look at him. Have you seen a bear that plushy before?

Black: Nope, not really.

Red: That must mean he is a foreign trespasser.

Green: Yeah dudes!

Blue: Hey, isn't that the boo gal that Mario used to hang around with a long time ago?

All the koopa bros except Blue gasped.

Black: You said it!

Blue: I d-didn't mean it!

Red: I'm sorry bro but you have to...

A laser zapped him and he got teleported away.

Red: It was difficult to do.

Black: Um, they're gone!

Red: What?! Grr! Why didn't you notice that?

Black: Because we were talking.

Red: Man! I hate doing that!

Ty and Bow ran off to hide somewhere. They hid in the bushes.

Lady Bow: It's those guys again! But somehow they look the same since I saw them.

Ty: Maybe they are the kids of the original koopa bros.

Lady Bow: No they are not. They act the same and I can since their souls that they are the same.

Ty: What? Since when can you do that?

Lady Bow: Doesn't matter. We need to get the second book.

Ty: I think they must of have it.

Lady Bow: Really? Are you sure?

Ty: Nope. But considering that the got some dangerous stuff, it's likely.

Lady Bow: Ok. What should we do about it?

Ty: I'm new to this sort of stuff so you should figure a way.

Lady Bow: Hmm... Very well. I say we have someone to help us.

Ty: Who is going to help us?

Lady Bow: Well, that old koopa could help us if he didn't get captured.

Spike: (from a distance) Did you call?

Ty: What?!

Lady Bow: You were captured, I saw!

Spike: I spun out of there quickly as I could. I still got it!

Ty: Yeah, sure you do. Do you know anyone that can help us?

Spike: Yeah, but they are spread out as far as possibly can.

Lady Bow: Great.

Spike: I know these guys that aren't even in our dimension but they are pretty wierd.

Ty; We'll take the help.

Spike: Ok.

Ty: Are you sure you want these books that bad?

Lady Bow: Of course I do!

Ty: Ok.

Spike: What do you want them for?

Lady Bow: For... hush up!

Ty: We got one, but we need the other one.

Spike: Wait, you got one? Why didn't you try more curses out?

Lady Bow: Because the ones we got are lame.

Spike: Let me see.

Ty: Ok... (gives the spellbook to Spike)

Spike: (reads it) The good ones are written in a different language.

Ty: Can you read it?

Spike: Yeah, I learned it from a good friend.

Ty: Well is there one for dimension jumping?

Spike: No, but you can grab someone from a dimension.

Ty: Good enough.

Spike: Let's see, which of them comes between my mind... Ok! Bow, I need you to summon someone.

Lady Bow: Sure, but who?

Spike: Hold my hand and i'll summon him for you.

Lady Bow: I'm not going to hold your hand.

Spike: You have to, I can't use this book by myself, only boos can.

Lady Bow: Fine. Ty! Hold his hand!

Ty: Um, ok. (grabs Spike's hand)

Lady Bow: I'll grab your paw. (grabs Ty's paw)

A purple portal appeared and it spat out a cat)

Cat: What the heck?! Where am I?!

Lady Bow: That's the one that can help us?

Spike: Don't judge by looks.

Cat: (looks around) Spike! Is that you?

Spike: Yeah.

Cat: You let yourself go, man.

Spike: I got old.

Cat: What?

Spike: Welcome to the future Mushroom Kingdom.

Cat: Wow! Really?! Cool!

Spike: Yes, and we need your help.

Cat: We? (looks at Ty and Bow) I don't believe it! It's Lady Bow!

Lady Bow: How do you know my name?

Cat: Oh, sorry for the outburst there, I'm Scratch and I am a huge fan of you!

Lady Bow: Really?

Scratch: Let's just say that in my dimension, you and M...

Spike: Shh!

Scratch: What?

Spike: You can't say his name anymore.

Scratch: Why not?

Spike: Bowser Jr.

Scratch: Him? Please. He's a whiney spoiled brat.

Spike: Not anymore. He's all grown up and now terrorizing the city.

Scratch: Oh really? Well he's going down!

Ty: We just need you to get us the book.

Scratch: And who are you?

Ty: I'm Ty.

Scratch: Never heard of you.

Ty: Aw.

Scratch: So, why are you here?

Lady Bow: He's doing me a favor.

Scratch: Where are your parents, Ty?

Ty: ...

Scratch: Oh. I'm so...

Lady Bow: They're not dead! I captured them in a painting.

Scratch: What?! I'm sorry but that's just mean spirited.

Lady Bow: I had no choice.

Scratch: What did he do that's so bad that made you do that?

Ty: (whisper in Scratch's ear)

Scratch: What?! That's it?

Lady Bow: What do you mean that's it?!

Scratch: It's pretty much going overboard when he just left your house when he had enough all for a dumb voice box.

Lady Bow: It was my last one!

Scratch: Those are dime a dozen where I come from.

Lady Bow: It's the principle that matters, when you agree to do something you are honored by your word!

Scratch: I don't go by silly principles. However, If it was me in that situation, I would help no matter the cost is.

Lady Bow: So what you said is contradicting.

Scratch: Not really because... uh...

Lady Bow: That's what I thought, now hush up!

Scratch: Ok! You win, but wouldn't you think about the children when you eat their food?

Lady Bow: You told him everything?

Ty: I had to because I was planning to enjoy it.

Scratch: I'm just being honest, here.

Lady Bow: So am I. We don't need you anymore! Shoo!

Scratch: What?

Lady Bow: You heard me.

Scratch: You see that koopa airship there?

Lady Bow: Yeah, so?

Scratch: This. (spins his tail and he flies in the air)

Lady Bow: You can actually fly the whole time?

Scratch: Yep. Do you need me now?

Lady Bow: Do you have any others that can fly instead of this cat?

Spike: Sorry. Nope.

Scratch: If I make it up to you, will you look me as a friend?

Lady Bow: That depends on how you can make it up to me.

Scratch: I can get the hookup and getting you all the spellbooks at once.

Lady Bow: That seems impossible.

Scratch: It seems though because my friend is stingy with his time travel gear.

Lady Bow: Well, it seems that your friend could get my respect.

Scratch: It one hundred percent impossible that he will never agree. Well heck with it, I'm just going to give you all a ride to the airship.

Ty: Thanks.

Scratch: Well, I can't pick up Spike but I'm sure he is ok sitting here.

Spike: Well, It would be nice but I'm too old for this anyway. Why am I so old! (sobs silently)

Scratch lifts Ty up in the air and takes him to the koopa bros airship, while Bow follows ahead. They reached inside and see them guarding a green spellbook.

Scratch: Well, it's there alright.

Green: Dude! It's them again, and they got a cat with them, what's with all the new buddies they get? Why can't we have any friends?

Red: Because we're evil! I got the perfect plan. Let me see that book.

Red grabs the spellbook.

Green: Dude! It doesn't work on anyone that's not undead!

Red: Yeah! But there is that boo gal there that could help us.

Black: How do we do that?

Red: By using the junk that we stole from that owl.

The brought out dangerous ghost equipment.

Lady Bow: EEK! Looks like they're prepared.

Scratch: Yeah, I say you should stay back.

Lady Bow: Hush up! I need to get this book! No matter what!

Red: We're not letting you have an advantage!

Red brought out a big laser that shot Bow with heat seeking, or whatever that tracks down ghosts. It brought her down and she was really weak.

Scratch: Whoa!

Red: Whoa is right! This also works on you two losers as well.

Ty walks towards Bow and looked at her and feels intense sadness. It brought him with righteous fury building up inside him.

Green: Dude! His energy readings on this thing is totally rising!

Black: No kidding!

Ty was raging as an adult bear would. He grew twice his size just like those bullies were and pulled out his hammer.

Ty: I HAVE FURY!

The koopa bros were intimidated and didn't know what to do, the huddled each other with fear and Ty smashes them and sent them flying. The glass that contained the spellbook broke and Ty snapped out of it.

Scratch: We have to get out of here! Get Bow and I'll get the book and let's get out of here!

They did and they got out of the crashing airship, it exploded in the distance. The three went back to Spike.

Spike: What happened?

Scratch: We did it.

Spike: What happened to Bow?

Ty: They did something horrible to her.

Spike: She doesn't look too good.

Scratch: Could ghosts even die? They are already dead.

Spike: Don't think about it too much. The point is that she is in tremendous amount of pain.

Ty: What can we do?

Spike: I don't know how to heal ghosts.

They heard a rumbling noise, turns out it was Ty being hungry, Ty pulled out an apple. But then felt like he should give it to Bow for her to eat. He decided and then gave it to her. She nibbled on it and she woke up a bit.

Lady Bow: Thanks... (weakly)

She ate some more until it was all gone. Ty was still hungry but felt good that he gave her the apple he saved.

Scratch: That was a nice thing you did.

Ty: Thanks.

Scratch: I must go back now.

Ty: Ok, thanks for helping.

Scratch: Here's your book. (gives the book to Ty) See ya!

Scratch disappears into the portal. Ty puts the book away.

Spike: Too bad we can't use one of those curses to heal Bow since only the undead can use that book.

Ty: Yeah.

Lady Bow: It was nice of you to let me have that apple, even if you were hungry.

Ty: You're welcome.

Lady Bow: I'm sorry for what I put you through, especially eating your dinner.

Ty: It was alright.

Lady Bow: I'm still too weak to float.

Ty: It's ok, I'll put you on my head. (picks up Bow and puts her on his head)

Spike: I never known anyone who are this nice to her except Mario or Bootler.

Ty: And the boos at the mansion.

Spike: Well, anyone who isn't a boo.

Ty: Ok.

Spike: I suppose I should come along and be your partner until Bow gets better, huh?

Ty: Are you sure?

Spike: You bet! Turtles live along time, you know.

The toads appeared cheering for Ty and Spike.

Toad: Now that those awful koopa bros are gone, we can finally mention Mario again!

Ty: You are welcome.

Toad: You should head to the docks now.

Ty: Why?

Toad: Because I heard that the book are after is at Rougeport.

Ty: Really?

Toad: You need a ticket to ride the ferry though.

Ty: How much is it?

Toad: 500 coins.

Ty: I don't even have a coin!

Toad: Yeah and it's 500 each.

Ty: That's expensive!

Toad: Sorry, but rules is rules.

Ty: Even when I saved you?

Toad: Yeah.

Ty: Fair enough. So do you know where I can go to find a thing to heal boos?

Toad: Not really, I can only recommend the mansion, but it isn't here anymore.

Ty: Oh.

Toad: Rougeport has the Pianta Casino place and the have boos there. I'm sure that they know how to help.

Ty: Too bad I don't have enough for a ticket.

Spike: Hold on, where's the princess at?

Toad: Captured, as usual.

Spike: Figures.

Ty: I really need a place to help Bow right now, can you do something for me?

Toad: Sorry but without the princess here, I can't grant you three free rides. It just wouldn't be fair.

Ty: Oh.

Toad: You can sell stuff at the shop for coins, though.

Ty: Ok.

They walked into the shop.

Toad Merchant: Welcome! How may I help you?

Ty: Well, I really need to sell thing to get enough to go on the ferry to Rougeport, do you know If I have anything good to sell?

Toad Merchant: Well, what do you have?

Ty: A hammer and that's it.

Toad Merchant: Anything rare?

Ty: Two volumes of the spellbook of curses.

Toad Merchant: Wow! Well, if you sold those, then I would go bankrupt!

Ty: I wasn't planning to.

Toad Merchant: Thank goodness.

Ty: What's that on the counter?

Toad Merchant: Oh that? It's the thing that could help you and your friend.

Ty: It looks like a drink.

Toad Merchant: It's an ecto-shake.

Lady Bow: Ooh! I love those. I used to drink those all the time. Sadly they got rid of them.

Toad Merchant: Um, this is the last one forever. I'm trying to sell it but couldn't.

Lady Bow: Buy it for me, please!

Ty: I don't have any coins.

Toad Merchant: I'm sorry but the lowest i'll go for this is 25 coins.

Ty: Ugh, geez.

Spike: Hold on. I'll pay for it. (looks in his shell) Oh, I don't have any coins either.

Lady Bow: Oh, that's ok then...

Ty: Hold on, what's that?

It was a black creature with stubby legs and yellow eyes.

Toad Merchant: Oh no, it's him again!

The creature walked into the shop.

?: Nyah! (jumps on the Toad merchant and some coins came out of the toad and it sucked it up)

Lady Bow: (gasps) Do you know what that is?

Ty: No.

Lady Bow: Well, it's a moneybag! It's really rare! It holds a lot of coins in it.

Ty: Whoa, are you serious?!

Moneybag: Heh heh! Mine mine mine! (runs off)

Spike: You are not going anywhere. (shell dashes at the moneybag)

Moneybag: Wah! (falls over and some coins falls out of it)

Ty: My turn! (runs at it and jumps on it)

Lady Bow: Hey! Don't bob around like that, I'm still on your head!

When Ty jumps on it a bunch of coins fall out of it. The toad merchant picks them up.

Toad Merchant: Alright, you have enough now. Thank you.

Ty jumps off of the moneybag.

Ty: (grabs the ecto-shake)

Spike: That was easy.

Lady Bow: Give me the shake, now!

Ty: Alright, alright.

Ty gives Lady Bow the shake and Lady Bow drinks it.

Lady Bow: So good!

She started to float again.

Ty: Yay! (dances happily)

Spike: Alright. Come down, there.

Lady Bow: Come here, little moneybag. (floats toward the moneybag holding her fans, getting ready to smack it)

Moneybag: Nyah! Don't steal my moneys! I only gots one left.

Lady Bow: How disappointing, you are such a poor moneybag, the most poor one I ever seen.

Moneybag: I needs more coinses for me to lives.

Lady Bow: That's too bad. Now allow me to smack you silly and take your last coin.

Moneybag: No, please ghosty lady! If I don't haves a coins I go poofs.

Lady Bow: You should have thought about that before you stole from a shop.

Moneybag: Nyah! I'm outta heres! (runs off)

The moneybag runs into a wall and falls over.

Lady Bow: You make this too easy.

Moneybag: Nyah! I can'ts get up!

Ty: Now hold on here. Why should we end his life?

Lady Bow: Well, for one, he's a poor excuse for a moneybag I ever saw. And two, he is so annoying.

Ty: That doesn't mean we should end him.

Lady Bow: It's does mean we should. They are only around for fortunate ones to get coins from them. A poor moneybag is a bad moneybag.

Ty: Do you agree Spike?

Spike: Don't get me involved in this. But yes I agree.

Lady Bow: You see? Everyone knows how bad one coin moneybags are.

Moneybag: Just gives me more time to regenerate more moneys.

Lady Bow: How long does that take?

Moneybag: As long as I am happys.

Lady Bow: Your not even worth it. Get out of here!

Moneybag: Nyah! Meanie boo!

Ty: Hold on.

Lady Bow: What now?

Ty: He could help us.

Lady Bow: How?!

Ty: He could come with us.

Lady Bow: Asking a moneybag to join our team? Wow! You are foreign.

Moneybag: Nyah! Plushy bear is nice! No one evers be nice to me before.

Ty: Well, are you good or evil?

Moneybag: We moneybags are neutral, we serves to get as much moneys as possible for survival. We are stronger the more we have. There are somes that are meany heads and there are the ones who just want to find happiness.

Toad Merchant: Wow! That's a nice thing you said there. I feel bad for taking your coins. Here you go. Just don't steal again, there are easy ways to get coins.

Moneybag: Where? I look everywheres but can't finds anything.

Toad Merchant: There's a casino that can give you alot of coins.

Moneybag: Really?

Toad Merchant: You have to be skilled in the game, though.

Moneybag: Oh... Me not skilled.

Toad Merchant: Here's your coins back. I got a few extra when Ty stomped on you. (gave the moneybag the extra coins)

Moneybag: Thanks. You so nice. Me will be nice, too! Me go get happy and make lots of coins for friendly peoples.

The moneybag suddenly got bigger.

Ty: Whoa! What happened?

Moneybag: Me gets happy!

Lady Bow: I guess you were right about your kind making coins. But why did you need to steal some?

Moneybag: Mean peoples steal moneys from me.

Ty: Who were they?

Moneybag: It was a black yoshi and his gang.

Ty: What's a yoshi?

Lady Bow: dinosaurs in different colors. I never seen yoshis that are trouble makers.

Moneybag: They only steal moneys from me, me try to use ferry but meany yoshis steal moneys before I get enough.

Lady Bow: No wonder you are so poor. Sorry for judging you.

Moneybag: I forgives you.

Lady Bow: We need to teach those yoshis a lesson!

Spike: Or we could go to Rougeport before we see them.

Moneybag: You could try. They always know where I ams.

Ty: Do you have a name?

Lucky: Me Lucky.

Lady Bow: Why are you named that?

Lucky: I always makes moneys when I gets happy.

Lady Bow: Whoa! Are you serious?! I could buy anything I always wanted with those coins.

?: So could we!

Everyone looked around too see where that voice was coming from. A bunch of yoshis popped from the windows.

Lucky: It's thems! (runs away)

Yoshis: Lets get him! (runs after Lucky)

They bump into Ty, making him flip around and fall over.

Spike: (runs to the front entrance door) Hey! Come back here! (sighs) I don't like these yoshis.

Lady Bow: They need to be taught a lesson.

Spike: Says the spoiled princess.

Lady Bow: Hush up, koopa. I need to be treated with loving care.

Spike: Sure you do.

Lady Bow: Someday you may be sympathetic like Ty.

Ty: Err, thanks?

Spike: (Under his breath) I don't like these rich snobs.

Lady Bow: What was that?

Spike: Oh, nothing?

Lady Bow: Ty, what did he say?

Ty: I don't want to be involved.

Lady Bow: You better because you are sticking with me for a long time.

Ty: Um, yeah,but...

Lady Bow: But what?

Ty: The yoshis! We need to find them! (runs after them)

Lady Bow: Hey! Get back here! (runs after Ty)

Spike: (looks around) Snobby, snooty, spoiled, little boo ghosty ghost ghost!

Spike chuckles and runs after them.

Toad Merchant: Eh, people these days. They like to get on each other's nerves. I get stuck selling things and not being able to talk to people. But I love my job anyway.

Lucky gets cornered at a dark alley and the yoshis have his right where they want him.

Lucky: No! Nyah! I'm in troubles.

Ty runs and catches the yoshis.

Yoshis: It's the teddy bear!

Ty: What's that supposed to mean? (pulls out hammer)

Yoshis: It means what it means?

Ty: I'm going to bop you one because you called me that!

Lady Bow floats after Ty, she was out of breath and looked pretty upset.

Lady Bow: How (gasp) dare you leave without me?!

Ty: I left Spike as well.

Lady Bow: (gasp) I don't care if you did.

Spike catches up.

Spike: I heard that. I may be old, but I somehow can still hear as well.

Lady Bow: Why aren't (gasp) you out of breath?

Spike: Because I don't stay at a mansion all day.

Lady Bow: (gasp) You wish you haven't said that!

Red Yoshi: This is entertaining.

Black Yoshi: Yeah, man!

Purple Yoshi: That boo is cute!

The yoshis looked at him.

Purple Yoshi: Was that outloud?

Red Yoshi: What do you think?

Black Yoshi: (walks toward Lucky and holds him down) You guys almost forgot about the moneybag.

Red Yoshi: I guess we did, good job.

Lady Bow floats to Spike with her fan, getting ready to smack him. When she delivered the hit, Spike curled in his shell and retracted his spikes out, hurting Bow in the process. At least it would if it wasn't for her fan.

Spike: And that's why they call me Spike!

Lady Bow: My fan... (Her fan had holes in it) GRAAAHHH!

Spike: Yipes! (Goes into his shell)

Lady Bow floats in grabs Spike from his shell and pulled him out from it and tosses him in the air and punched him, sending him flying into the sky and he was out of sight with a star dinged to signify where he went.

Yoshis: Um... Ok you can have this moneybag! Bye! (runs away)

Lucky flips himself over and runs off too. No one was there but Ty, enraged Bow and Spike's empty shell. But the enraged Bow turned into her crying.

Ty: Um, it's ok! You could always buy a new fan.

Lady Bow: Buy a new fan?! I had that since, I was a baby boo! It's my most favorite thing in the whole world! And you're telling me to buy a new one?!

Ty: Ok! Sorry! I didn't know.

Lady Bow: You know what? Forget what I said about those books! They don't mean anything to me anymore. I'm going home! (flies off but also taking the shell with her)

Ty: Wait what?

Ty walked out of the dark alley alone since Lady Bow left Ty. He walked to the harbor and sat at the dock. After a few minutes, Lucky came out to greet him.

Lucky: Hello friend! What you doing?

Ty: Nothing.

Lucky: Where scary friend?

Ty: Gone.

Lucky: Oh.

Ty: I can't go home anymore.

Lucky: Why not?

Ty: For one, I can't bear to go back there with my parents being in paintings and two, I can't transform into a boat without Bow.

Lucky: Do you know what I do when I face problem like this?

Ty: No. What?

Lucky: I gets more moneys.

Ty: That's all you do.

Lucky: Moneys make circle go round.

Ty: I guess so.

Lucky: Want me to spend moneys for you to go home?

Ty: That's ok.

Lucky: Purple koopa mean to scary boo. Why's that?

Ty: I don't know.

Lucky: Why you like scary boo?

Ty: Because... hmm, good question.

Lucky: Mean purple yoshi think scary boo is cute.

Ty: I heard.

Lucky: Let me knows when you wants to buy something.

Ty: You know what... Let's go to town.

Lucky: Oks!

They walked back to the city, what could Ty want to buy? I don't know but find out later.


	4. Tubba Blubba's Return

A new one, that's it. Bye for now until the end of the chapter.

* * *

Ty: Hmm... what do I want to buy...

Lucky: I usually don't spend any of my moneys, but you did save me so I gets you moneys.

Ty: Thanks.

Lucky: You welcome.

Ty: Hey! Look who it is.

They see Spike fallen over on the sidewalk dazed, he still doesn't have his shell.

Lucky: It's spiky koopa! His shell all gone!

Ty: Hey you! Get up!

Spike: Oh! (Jumps up) Hey guys...

Ty: Do you realized what you did?

Spike: I know! I didn't mean to rip up her fan, I thought she would of stopped.

Ty: Now you know.

Spike: Are you mad at me?

Ty: No. Are you sorry, though?

Spike: Yes.

Lucky: Mean ghosty took shell with hers.

Spike: Oh, she held my shell for hostage, then.

Ty: I think you use that word if it was a person.

Spike: Oh, yeah. Man I hate being old. I need my shell back!

Ty: Yeah, I can imagine you do.

Spike: How am I supposed to get it back though?

Ty: Go to my isle and apologize to Bow?

Spike: Well, I would say that she need to apologize for being so snooty, but it's my shell on the line.

Ty: You would do anything for your shell, huh?

Spike: All koopas have to.

A parakoopa flew down, it had a sachel of letters with it.

Spike: Oh, it's the mail koopa.

Parakoopa: Are you Spike?

Spike: Yeah.

Parakoopa: Here's a letter for you. (gives letter to Spike)

Ty: Do I have one?

Parakoopa: Sorry but foreigners can't have letters.

Ty: Aw.

Parakoopa: Anyway, another letter duly delivered. A postman's job is never done. (flies away)

Spike: Anyway, lets see who it's from. (looks at it) Bootler.

Ty: Yeah, that's Lady Bow's butler.

Spike: I know who it is. (opens it and reads it)

Letter: What you have done is unacceptable, my fair Lady Bow has possessed your shell and will never give it back to you. Unless are able to repair her beloved fan, which is impossible since she wants it with the same material it had before you ripped it up, If you ever set foot on the mansion's grounds you will be locked up in the dungeon for eternity. Or be eaten by many boos, whichever Lady Bow wishes.

Ty: Whoa...

Spike: All that for a fan?

Ty: She had that since she was a baby boo.

Spike: Anyway, I need my shell back.

Ty: Yeah but this letter said...

Spike: I know, but could you get it for me?

Ty: Did you finish reading it?

Spike: Err... yes?

Ty: If it says something about me, I'm going to drag you the mansion and have them get you.

Spike: Alright. (reads it again)

Letter: ...this part is from Lady Bow: Ty, if you ever happen to help that ungrateful koopa get his shell back, I'm going to shred your parents' painting and then have my boos track you down and turn you into a painting and hang it on my bedroom wall.

Ty: Wow. Really? Shred my parents' painting and then turn me into a painting and put it on her bedroom wall?

Spike: Maybe because you helped her get better or something like that.

Ty: Makes since.

Spike: It's not done yet.

Letter: ... If you so happen to turn that koopa in, there will be a big reward for you at the mansion. Plus you will be my number one favorite for life.

Spike: Duuude... I really upsetted her to say stuff like that.

Lucky: Letter written by same peoples.

Ty: She must of told Bootler what she wanted to say in the letter.

Lucky: Ok.

Spike: Please tell me you aren't going to turn me in.

Ty: Well, as much as that alterative sounds good. I can't back down on a friend.

Spike: Thank you!

Ty: We can't get the shell, unless...

Spike: Oh, a loophole! What is it?

Ty: Lucky...

Lucky: What you wants me to dos?

Ty: Could you go to the boo mansion and get the shell back?

Lucky: Sure! But here's 1000 coins. (gives the coins to Ty) Sees you laters. (runs off)

Spike: Well, now that we got that taken care of. What do you want to do with those coins?

Ty: I'm buying her a new fan.

Spike: But didn't she say she don't want a replacement?

Ty: I can't leave her sad like that forever.

Spike: Ok, I forgot to mention this but, on star hill, there's these star spirits and they grant wishes.

Ty: Oh really? Why didn't you mention that before?

Spike: Because wishes are important, they shouldn't be wasted. But since you are determined to give her a new fan, I will tell you.

Ty: Ok! Where's the star hill.

Spike: Follow me!

They ran toward the path to star road. They fought some enemies along the way, when they walked towards it, the ground became purple and stars fell from the sky. But they finally reached the top. They didn't see anyone here.

Ty: Now what?

Spike: You have to summon them now.

Ty: Ok, and how do I do that?

Spike: You have to wish for them here. (pauses to wish them here)

The star spirits appeared one by one.

Eldstar: We had felt your wishes, what may we do for you.

Eldstar sees Spike.

Eldstar: We're sorry, but you have already used your free wish and you haven't earned another one.

Spike: I know, but I am not here for a wish, he is.

Eldstar: Hmm? (looks at Ty) Oh! What's your name, young one?

Ty: Ty.

Eldstar: Well, Ty. May the stars grant you a wish. What do you want most in the world?

Ty: Wait so I can wish for anything right?

Eldstar: Anything that is good.

Ty: Ok, fair enough. Hey why didn't Bow wished for her fan repaired?

Eldstar: She already used her free wish.

Ty: Ok, then what did you wish for, Spike?

Eldstar: No one can ask what their wish was. It will make your wish not come true.

Ty: Oh, sorry. I didn't know.

Eldstar: It's alright. The stars said you aren't from here and came here for only good.

Ty: Oh, so you know about me?

Eldstar: Yes, we do and we know that you are making Bow's wishes come true. We thank you for that.

Ty: Thanks.

Twink: Oh hey! Can I grant this wish, Eldstar? I know I can do it!

Eldstar: If Ty allows it.

Ty: Sure you can.

Twink: Great! Thanks for letting me train on my power.

Ty: No problem.

Twink: So, what's your wish?

Ty: Um, well, Spike ripped up Bow's fan and she's really upset about it.

Twink: Oh yes, Bow... So you care for her, right?

Ty: Um, yes. I guess.

Twink: Well, anyway. Continue.

Ty: Well, Is there anyway you could restore it to the way it was?

Twink: Wow, using your wish for another. No one will do this, you know.

Ty: Really?

Twink: Yeah. And ok! I'll grant this. Be right back! (floats off)

Eldstar: By the way... Those spellbooks you have, may I see them?

Ty: Oh, sure! (pulls the two spellbooks out)

Eldstar looks at them closely.

Eldstar: Ah yes. So this one is from an owl and this one is from the fiendish koopa bros. I do happen to know where the other one is.

Ty: Oh really? Where?

Eldstar: Well. It is at Rogueport but it's far off from it. I believe it's at King Boo's castle.

Ty: Oh! Another boo. Well I can just say I'm friends with Bow and he'll let me in, right?

Eldstar: Well, the catch is that he only allows boos into his castle.

Ty: Oh.

Eldstar: That's all I can say for now.

Twink returns and is smiling.

Twink: Your wish... has been granted.

Ty: Oh thank you so much!

Twink: No. Thank you.

The two said their goodbyes and then went off into the city. Ty came across an interesting shop.

Ty: What does that shop sell?

Spike: Oh! That's the badge shop.

Ty: Badges? What are those.

Spike: If you equip them, they will help you in battle. Or out of battle.

Ty: Cool! I'm going to buy one! (enters the shop)

Badge Merchant: Welcome! What badge do you want?

Ty: Hmm... What's your recommendation?

Badge Merchant: Well if you are a badge hunter, you might find this one most rare!

It was a purple badge that has a golden spike ball on it.

Ty: Cool! What's that one?

Badge Merchant: It's called the Spike Master badge.

Ty: That sounds cool!

Badge Merchant: It is! When you equip it. You and your party members are immune to spike damage, even if one of your party member uses a weapon, it's invincible to the spikes.

Ty: So that means the weapon it uses doesn't break on the spikes?

Badge Merchant: That's also correct, but it also doubles your attack power when you fight a spiky enemy.

Ty: I'll take it!

Badge Merchant: It's a very rare badge! It's worth 1000 coins.

Ty: What a coincidence. I happen to have the exact amount.

Ty pays the 1000 coins and him ans Spike walks off.

Spike: Wow! I can't believe that you bought a really rare badge.

Ty: Me neither.

Spike: Equip it.

Ty: Ok. (equips the badge) Is that it?

Spike: Yep.

Ty: Let's go back to the harbor and wait for Lucky to return.

Spike: Ok.

They returned to the harbor and they see Lucky there.

Ty: Hey! Did you get the shell back?

Lucky: Oh that? Sorry but boos too scary for mes.

Ty: Oh, that's ok.

Lucky: You find thing you needs?

Ty: Yes.

Lucky: Great! Want to return home nows?

Ty: Sure!

They went to a boat and went on board.

Lucky: You coming, spiky koopa?

Spike: Oh, yeah. Sure.

Spike went on the boat and they sailed off for Ty's home isle. They stopped at the same beach that Ty left his isle the first time.

Ty: Home, sweet home.

The captain: Do you want me to wait for you to return?

Ty: Sure.

They walked off into the forbidden forest, Lucky started to shake.

Lucky: This is far I walks last time.

Ty: Well, you can go farther now.

Ty walked into the forest and opened the gate.

Spike: Err, I'll wait at the beach.

Ty: Come on, are you scared?

Spike: No. Did you listen to the letter?

Ty: Yeah, but it shouldn't matter now.

Spike: Well, I'll still wait because I don't want to risk it.

Ty: Well, I won't judge you. Let's go Lucky.

Lucky: Can I go in zippers?

Ty: Um, ok.

Ty picked Lucky up and put him in his chest pocket. He walked towards the mansion's grounds and went to the front door. Ty knocked at the door, a boo answered it.

Boo: Oh! It's you again. Right now isn't a good time. Lady Bow is still really upset.

Ty: Can I go see her?

Boo: Sorry, no. We are strictly told that any one that isn't a boo isn't allowed in the mansion.

Ty: I understand.

Boo: Well... (around outside) Is that koopa there?!

Spike: Wah! (ducks under the gate)

Boo: I can still see you! You by no means are allowed to even set foot on the mansion's grounds.

Ty: Can we talk this out?

Boo: No! And the letter even explained if you happen to help this miserable koopa that we have to... well, you know.

Ty: Uh, sure.

Boo: Wait a minute, that's why you're here, is it?

Ty: What? No!

Boo: Then why is that koopa here?!

Ty: Err...

Spike: I went because... I'm turning myself in!

Ty: What...

Boo: Oh really?

Spike: Yes, I am a koopa that should face what I did and I must do the honorable thing. (turns around as if he's about to leave) No! Wrong way!

Boo: See? You don't even have the courage to turn yourself in how am I suppose to.

Spike: RAAHHH! (charges into the mansion's grounds and faces the boo) I'm here now. So as I was saying... I'm turning myself in.

Boo: You must be very foolish to do this.

Spike: Maybe I am. But I cannot ruin the life of my friend, Ty. And besides... I'm old anyway.

Boo: You do realize that you have 100 more years left, right?

Spike: Err... Yes, yes I do.

Boo: Well... (cackles)

More boos come.

Boo: Take this one to the dungeon.

The boos grab Spike and the vanish, along with Spike.

Ty: Such bravery...

Boo: And you!

Ty: Wah!

Boo: You can come in now...

Ty: Ok... (enters the mansion)

He looks around and sees Booly.

Booly: Hey! It's you again!

Ty: Hi... Booly.

Booly: How are you?

Ty: Not good. I have to see my friend get thrown into prison.

Booly: Oh, the koopa?

Ty: Yeah.

Booly: He hurt Lady Bow's feelings. How could you be his friend?

Ty: I know, but he has helped us along the way.

Booly: Yeah right before he ripped her fan.

Ty: Um, yeah.

Booly: You didn't answer my question.

Ty: I thought I did.

Booly: Well, not to the point where I can understand why.

Ty: Well, I forgive people, I don't hate on them forever.

Booly: Even that Wolf and Hawk?

Ty: What? How do you know about them?

Booly: Follow me.

Ty followed Booly and they went into the dungeon, they see the wolf and hawk in it as well.

Ty: ... (laughs) I don't believe it!

Hawk: Yeah, yuk it up, bear.

Wolf: We're gonna die!

Ty: Well, you two finally got what you deserved.

Hawk: Um, no... you shut up... (see skeletons in the dungeon) Ok! I admit it! We made a huge mistake in trying to get revenge on those...

Ty: Boos?

Hawk: Yeah, whatever you call them. Can you please help us?

Ty: Oh, I don't know... who was the one who used to torture me through the rest of my childhood. Oh! That's right... you.

Hawk: Yeah,but... I only did it because I wanted you to toughen up.

Ty: Oh sure...

Hawk: Ok! Fine! I have an older brother who picks on me all the time, I can't get back on him so I let my anger out on you! Happy now?

Ty: For shame...

Hawk: Hey, if you had an older brother, you would do the same!

Ty: I don't, but do you say something to your parents about this?

Hawk: What?! I'm not a wimp! I don't chicken out!

Ty: Of course you don't.

Hawk: I don't!

Ty: Hey, look at Spike, he's not freaking out.

Hawk: Well, he's wierd.

Spike: (talking to skeletons) So, what are you in for? Me? Well I ripped their lady's fan up and now I'm stuck in here for the rest of my life! Ha ha! Isn't that swell? (laughs insanely)

Ty: Oh, I see what you mean. Hey, Spike.

Spike: Oh, Ty! How long have I been in here?

Ty: A few minutes.

Spike: Oh really?

Ty: Yes.

Spike: Well then allow me to do this. (turns around frantically)

Ty: What are you doing?

Spike: I'm trying to flip into paper so I can squeeze through the bars.

Ty: You know you can't, right? And you're the one who turned yourself in.

Hawk: Whoa! You did?! You're nuts! I guess that means you're the brave one here...

Spike: I am?

Hawk: Yeah, but you're still insane.

Spike: Yeah, I see that now.

Hawk: Well, I'm going to train in this cage.

Ty: You do that.

Wolf: Let me out! I'm innocent I tells ya!

Booly: No you're not. You tried to destroy our home.

Ty: Is that what you guys did?

Wolf: Is was his idea! (points to Hawk)

Hawk: Why didn't you stop me?

Wolf: I did, I said "Isn't this going a bit too far?" But you didn't listen to me!

Hawk: That's because you always say stupid things!

Wolf: Well, you should have listen to me some times!

Booly: Shut up! (makes a scary face)

Hawk and Wolf: Ok...

Booly: I don't care who's fault is, it the point is that you two are stuck in there and you deserve it. Now goodbye!

Wolf: Wait, do we get prison food?

Booly: I don't know! It depends on what Lady Bow says.

Spike: What about me?

Booly: You most certainly... not.

Spike: Weh.

Ty: I'm sorry, Spike.

Spike: I am too. Wait do I least get my shell back?

Booly: That's in Lady Bow's room. Whatever is in there is hers. Got it?

Spike: Weh.

Lady Bow floats into the dungeon room.

Lady Bow: How's the prisoners?

Boo Guard: As miserable as can be, ma'am.

Lady Bow: GWA HA HA HA! Excellent!

Ty: I can feel their pain.

Lady Bow: Ty! You did the right thing by turning in that miserable koopa! You are now my number one favorite! (hugs Ty)

Ty: About that. I didn't turn him in, he turned him myself.

Lady Bow: Ah, you are still so modest. Do you honestly believe that he would turn himself in?

Ty: Yeah, because I saw him.

Lady Bow: Hush up! Now what do you want for your reward?

Ty: Eh... what happened to your fan?

Lady Bow: Oh that, I shoved it in my toybox, never to be seen again!

Spike: I bet my shell is in there, too.

Lady Bow: You bet it is!

Wolf: Hey, do we get food?

Lady Bow: Let me think... No.

Wolf: Aw...

Lady Bow: Let's get out of this dungeon and go somewhere nicer.

Ty: Where?

Lady Bow: My room.

Booly: No one really goes in there, except for Bootler and herself. You should feel honored.

Ty: I guess I should.

Lady Bow: Come along. (grabs Ty's paw)

They went into Bow's room. Ty looked around.

Lady Bow: Amazing. Isn't it?

Ty: A lot bigger than my room.

Lady Bow: You are our honored guest. You can stay as long as you want in our mansion.

Ty: Thanks.

Lady Bow: So what do you want for your reward?

Ty: Well, first could you open your toybox for a second?

Lady Bow: Now hold on, I already gave you everything that I wanted to in there. I rarely do that for people.

Ty: I wanted to show you something.

Lady Bow: I already know what's in there. There's nothing in there that surprises me.

Ty: Question, did you happen to see a star flew in here?

Lady Bow: No, quit saying silly things.

Ty: But...

Lady Bow: Hush up! No one ever comes into my room, except for Bootler!

Ty: I know...

Lady Bow: Then why did you say a star flew in here?

Ty: Because I...

Then a flashback came to Ty saying that if he said what the wish was to anyone else, It won't come true.

Lady Bow: You what? What did you do?

Ty: Err...

Then he remembered she used to travel with Mario, knowing how special Mario is, he must have met the star spirits.

Lady Bow: Tell me!

Ty: Star Hill. Star Spirits. Remember those?

Lady Bow: Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?

Ty: I said a star flew in here.

Lady Bow: Oh... Did you visit them?

Ty: Yes.

Lady Bow: You told you about them.

Ty: Spike.

Lady Bow: Why did you tell you about them.

Ty: He said wishes are important.

Lady Bow: What did you wish for?

Ty: See for yourself. Look in the toybox.

Lady Bow did, she sees her fan and it was repaired. Not only that but there was two of them now. She was surprised.

Lady Bow: You used your wish... on me?

Ty: Yes. I saw how sad you were and I had to make it up.

Lady Bow: No one ever used their wish on me before. (tears up)

Ty: Oh no! (flails his arms)

She starts to cry. Bootler comes in.

Bootler: What? Why are you crying? What did you do?

Ty: I didn't do anything bad.

Bootler: Then why is she crying.

Ty: I don't know.

Bootler: That's not an answer!

Ty: I know...

Bootler: Grr!

Ty: Wahh! (runs out of Bow's room)

He went to the lobby again, Booly appear again.

Booly: How did it go?

Ty: Uh, it went... something.

Booly: Oh, ok. Did you see her room?

Ty: Yeah.

Booly: Lucky, a million boos would of wished to go in a room as wonderful as hers.

Ty: Oh.

Booly hears her crying again.

Booly: Is she crying again?

Ty: Oh, err...

Booly: What did you do? (gets angry)

Ty: Nothing bad, really.

Booly: Nothing bad. Well, she wouldn't of been crying if it wasn't nothing bad.

Ty: Uh...

A lot of boos appeared in front of Ty, displaying the same angry face as Booly.

Ty: I didn't do anything bad.

They got closer to him, being all angry.

Ty: Err... personal space?

They all started to shriek.

Ty: Wahh!

They went even closer to his face, even to the point where Ty is on his back in the floor. Lady Bow appears, she wasn't sure what was going on, she looked at Ty who was on the floor flailing his arms and looked at the hundreds of boo staring at him with angry eyes, she was angry at the boos getting up on him.

Lady Bow: STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS RIGHT NOW!

The boos got startled and flew in different directions, away. Ty was on the floor but was relieved that they were gone, Bow flew above Ty and stared at him.

Lady Bow: Are you ok?

Ty: Oh yeah, being on the floor with nine hundred boos staring me down with those angry looks in their eyes.

Lady Bow: Do you need help to get back up?

Ty: No, I got this. (grunts but was still on the floor)

Lady Bow: Anytime now.

Ty: Yeah, just have to... (grunts) Yep they paralyzed my legs with their stare.

Lady Bow: Let me help you up. (grabs Ty's paw and pulled him up)

Ty: Thanks. So... what happened to you back there?

Lady Bow: Nothing, just crying tears of joy.

Ty: I never heard of that.

Lady Bow: Really?

Ty: Yeah.

Lady Bow: It took me a while to explain that to Bootler.

Ty: Ok. What about Spike, though?

Lady Bow: He's staying in there a bit longer.

Ty: Oh.

Lady Bow: And those punks is staying in there for a week.

Ty: Are you going to feed them?

Lady Bow: I was going to the whole time, I just said I didn't to scare them.

Ty: (laughs) That will show them.

Lady Bow: (fans herself) GWA HA HA! No one scares better than Lady Bow!

Ty: And you got two fans now.

Lady Bow: I know, I love them!

Ty: Look what I also got. (shows the badge)

Lady Bow: Oh, you got a badge?

Ty: It protects the wearer and the partners from spike damage, pretty cool, right?

Lady Bow: Only if it protects my fans, too.

Ty: It does.

Lady Bow: Really... Guards send in Spike!

The guards appear with Spike.

Ty: What's going on?

Lady Bow: And get me his shell.

Another guard appears with Spike's shell.

Spike: My shell! (grabs it and puts it on)

Ty: Oh I see...

Lady Bow: Try jumping on him.

Ty: Ok. (jumps on Spike)

Spike: Oh no, don't reflexes! (ducks with spikes)

Ty lands on the spikes but wasn't harmed thanks to the Spike Master badge.

Ty: It works!

Lady Bow: Yes, and what you said it does work, then I can finally smack him with my fans.

Spike: Oh, no. Don't use those. I don't want to go through what I went through again.

Lady Bow gets her fans ready and smacks Spike with them, they actually didn't rip up this time and they spins Spike around rapidly.

Spike: I think I'm going to be sick!

He spins around so fast that he heads for Ty, who then uses his hammer and knocks Spike on his back. He comes back out of his shell, dazed. Bow floats to him.

Lady Bow: Say you're sorry and you can join our group again.

Spike: Yes, sorry!

Lady Bow: And take back what you said about me being a snooty princess, well the snooty part.

Spike: But what I said is the truth.

Lady Bow: Wrong answer. (smacks Spike with her fans)

Spike: OW! Stop! You're spinning me around again!

Lady Bow: Say it!

Spike: Say what?

Lady Bow: You're apology!

Spike: Ok! I'm sorry I called you snooty!

Lady Bow: That's better! And call yourself a dumb koopa!

Spike: Oh, come on!

Lady Bow: Fine, I'll do it myself! (turns invisible)

Spike: Where did you go?

Lady Bow: Don't worry about it.

Lady Bow appears in front of Spike and turns transparent and goes inside Spike, he then turns green with red eyes.

Possessed Spike: I'm Spike and I'm a dumb koopa who can't tell what a beautiful, elegant boo princess is when he sees one! And Ty is a whole lot cooler than me!

Lady Bow comes out of Spike and laughs and waves her fans. Spike gets up all shaky and grabs his head.

Spike: (groans) What happened?

Lady Bow: Don't worry, I accept your apology, hee hee!

Spike: (groans) Why am I all shaky?

Lady Bow: Because you realize how beautiful I am.

Spike: What? It feels like my nerves are messed up, also my head and... (groans)

Lady Bow: Well, that's what people say when they see a beautiful elegant boo princess. (fans herself)

Spike: I never said or feel that why about you, I... (groans) my head! What did you do to me?

Lady Bow: I didn't do anything! Why would you think that?

Spike: Because... I feel cold. (retracts into his shell)

Spike pops out with a book.

Ty: A book, why is it always books?

Spike: I'm checking the symptoms I have... (reads) Well, I don't see anything that has do with what I had except... side effect from possessions of a ghost?

Lady Bow: (cackles)

Spike: You possessed my body?

Lady Bow: Yes. I had no choice.

Spike: (groans) Do you realize how painful being possessed is?

Lady Bow: No, because that never happened to me.

Spike: Grr! (retracts into shell)

Lady Bow: Come on. It's not that bad.

Ty: No answer.

Lady Bow: Hey! Answer to me when I speak to you!

Spike pops out shaking his head.

Ty: The silent treatment.

Lady Bow: For as old as you are, you are very immature to do the silent treatment.

Spike rapidly spins in his shell and dashes out of the mansion.

Ty: Where you going?!

Lady Bow: Forget him. Let's get the third book without him.

Ty: We should go after him.

Lady Bow: Why? He's better off on his own if he's going to act like that.

Ty: He's our friend.

Lady Bow: He's not my friend.

Ty: Ok, my friend. And what would Mario do at a time like this?

Lady Bow: He would help someone out if they are in trouble, but you're not Mario.

Ty: Fair enough. But I'm going to help him anyway, you can stay here if you want or come along.

Lady Bow: Fine. Let's get him.

Spike dashes back inside.

Lady Bow: Look who came back.

Spike: (pops out of his shell) Guys, I saw a big monster out there!

Ty: What? I never saw anything like that.

Spike: I'm telling the truth! It's there!

Lady Bow: What does it look like?

Spike: It's big, it has a spiky shell and it's rather tubby.

Lady Bow: Is it who I think it is?

Ty: Who?

They see a big monster running toward them really fast, they quickly close the door.

Lady Bow: Oh no. (calls out to the boos) Everyone hide, Tubba Blubba's back!

All the boos started to panick and tries to hide in different rooms.

Lady Bow: I defeated him with Mario a long time ago, but he looks stronger than last time.

Ty: Oh.

Ty looks out the window, he was intimidated by him.

Spike: Is he scary?

Ty: Yes.

Tubba Blubba started to break down the door, Ty runs behind the couch in the lobby, so did Spike and Lady Bow, she was the scared most of all.

Spike: Why are scared?

Lady Bow: He eats ghosts. (shivers)

Spike: Oh. Well, look who's scared now.

Lady Bow: Hush up. He is a lot tougher than last time, I can sense it.

Tubba Blubba: I smell tasty ghosts, I smell one from behind this couch.

Lady Bow: Eek! Hide me, Ty!

Ty: Sure but first... (opens his chest zipper)

Lucky: Morning, already?

Lucky jumps out of the pocket and goes into Spike's shell.

Spike: Hey!

Ty: Shh! He'll hear you.

Bow goes into Ty's chest pocket and zips it up.

Tubba Blubba lifts the couch, the two gets startled.

Tubba Blubba: I smell ghost but don't see ghost. Perhaps I eat these two instead.

The two get surprised and the started a battle. Battle Starts, Tubba Blubba has unknown HP, Ty gets 40 HP and Spike has the same amount, Bow is hiding so she can't fight. Ty uses the hammer but doesn't do anything, Spike uses a shell dash attack but doesn't do anything. Tubba Blubba started throwing things, it does 10 damage to each of them. The two started to run away, It succeeded!

The two runs out of the mansion as quickly as possible, while Tubba Blubba follows behind. They went into the woods and goes into Ty's hometown. They stopped at a building where you can report problems, coincidentally enough. There was a dog working there.

Dog: What can I do for you two?

Ty: Help us quick! There's a big monster coming this way!

Dog: (laughs) You kids and your big imagination.

Spike: He's not lying.

Dog: You seemed to be on your medication to believe this kid. I suggest you two should head home now.

Lady Bow comes out of Ty's chest pocket.

Lady Bow: They aren't lying!

Dog: Waahh! A ghost! So that owl's not crazy after all! Guys, theres a ghost in here!

Lady Bow: (sighs)

Everyone in the room except Ty, Bow and Spike went nuts. Tubba Blubba follows them inside.

Dog: Oh! What can I do for you today?

Tubba Blubba: Oh yes, I'm here for that ghost problem.

Dog: Oh thanks! Get rid of it!

Lady Bow: Eek!

Tubba Blubba: Come here.

Lady Bow: (shrieks and turns transparent and covers her eyes)

Tubba Blubba: That doesn't work on me, since you ghosts can't excape my tummy! Now I'm taking this ghost to go! (grabs Bow and runs away)

Lady Bow: (shrieks)

Ty: No!

Dog: Good riddance. Thanks for reporting! Have a nice day!

The two leave the building and Ty looks sad that Tubba Blubba has taken Bow.

Spike: Hey, look on the bright side. At least she can't possess us anymore.

Ty: (looks at him strangely and punches his arm)

Spike: Ow! Ok, I deserve that. But really, do you care about her that much?

Ty: (nods)

Spike: Well, since you did help me get my shell back. I'll help you.

Ty: You better.

They see Howler again flying down.

Howler: Hey did you see that big fella made his way with a ghost? WHO! Now that's what I call a ghost hunter.

Spike: Dude, he eats ghosts.

Howler: Now why didn't I think of doing that?

Spike: Because it's sick. It's even worse than having them possess you.

Howler: You got possessed by one? How was it?

Spike: I almost didn't get out alive.

Howler: WHO! That's insane!

Spike: But seriously dude, Ty really needs help.

Howler: Oh, it's my little apprentice, hows the ghost catching?

Ty: I didn't catch any.

Howler: Oh.

Spike: For reals. Ghost catching is a waste of time because when you go out adventuring, it's a whole lot better.

Howler: Hmm... maybe I should try it, I'll try anything.

Spike: Good now that's all settled out, we need your flight and track down the big guy carrying a boo.

Howler: W-why?

Ty: Because she's going to be eaten, that's why!

Howler: Oh! The boo is your friend?

Ty: More than that.

Howler: Well... Okay's grab my talons and well fly high! WHO!

Howler flew up and Ty and Spike grabbed his talons and they flew high to track down Tubba Blubba. Howler sees a castle far off in the woods that's in a desert.

Howler: Do you guys suppose that it? WHO!

Ty: One way to find out. Charge!

Howler did and he flew up and looked into the window.

Howler: WHO! He is seasoning her and putting other condiments on. How dare he!

Ty: What?! Let me see!

Howler flew higher so that Ty could see, what he said was true. She also had a large apple in her mouth and her shrieking was muffled because of it. She also had tears run on her eyes.

Howler: I don't understand why she couldn't just vanish. Unless there is a thing that's negating her ghosty powers.

Tubba Blubba: Looks like this ghost is ready. You may have defeated me last time but not today. Your boo buddies can't even get in here because of the generator I have.

Howler: I knew It!

Tubba Blubba: I am proud of this dish, I call it "Bow Appetite" (laughs)

Tubba Blubba grabs Bow and opens his mouth getting ready to eat her.

Ty: Get in there!

Howler: WHO! (charges through the glass window)

Tubba Blubba: What's this? Ruining my dinner?

Ty jumps on Tubba Blubba and grabs Bow from him. While he did that Spike shell dashed at him to stun him a bit. Ty took the apple from Bow's mouth and she nibbled on it to eat it up.

Lady Bow: Ty! You saved me, just how Mario saved the Princess!

Ty: Err. yes.

Tubba Blubba: (gets up) You think this is over? That stunt you just did only stunned me! I got another trick up my sleeve! (inhales extremely that created a vacuum)

Lady Bow: Eek! Don't let go of me!

Ty: Don't worry, I won't.

Tubba Blubba: (snaps)

A bunch of little versions of him came out and started ganging up on Ty. They sat on him while his had has a hold on Bow, Tubba Blubba grabbed her and inhaled her and gulped.

Tubba Blubba: Delicious!

The little tubbas got off Ty and he was flattened.

Tubba Blubba: Don't want to eat him to risk him saving her so, take them outside.

The tubbies did and Ty, Howler and Spike were passed out. When they woke up, Ty was on a bed in a house, he didn't know how he got here, but then he sees a small version of him stood in front of him.

Ty: What? Where am I?

Small Bear: In our village.

Ty: Oh.

Small Bear: I saw you got ganged up by those tubbie things so I dragged you here to heal your wounds.

Ty: Thanks for that. Where's my friends?

Small Bear: In the living room, come see.

Ty followed the small bear to the living room and see Howler and Spike waiting for him.

Spike: There you are! You got a beating back there.

Ty: Yeah, I did. Oh no, Bow! We gotta go back and save her!

Spike: I know!

Small Bear: You can't those tubbies will come back and gang up on you again. You need help from our village.

Ty: Sounds good to us. Call them.

Small Bear: Ok, RAWR!

A bunch of smaller bears come out, there were thousands of them.

Ty: So you must be the leader.

Small Bear: Correct. But for now, you lead us on towards Tubba Blubba's fortress.

Ty: Ok. (walks outside)

They went to the fortress again and this time, they were ready. They stormed into the fortress and Tubba Blubba was surely surprised. The smaller bears ganged up on the tubbies and they beat them up.

Small Bear: I hate to say this, but the only way to save Bow is to get inside him and rescue her.

Ty: What?

Howler: Do I have to? WHO!

Spike: Say what?!

Small bears gave the smaller bears the cue to pin down Tubba Blubba.

Small Bear: Step in front of him.

The three did, and Small bear pulled Tubba Blubba's tail and he vacuumed them up inside.

* * *

That's it, will the three rescue Bow from the belly of the beast and will they ever get the third book? Found out later!


	5. Inside Lord Tubba Blubba's Belly

Even more bear things and Mario people, does anyone like this? I would want reviews in any of my stories, criticisms are nice.

* * *

They fell into Tubba Blubba's stomach, it looked a lot bigger in the inside than the outside.

Ty: Alright, let's head out and look for Bow.

Spike: Obviously, but why did we have to enter this stupid tub of lard's stomach?

Ty: We can't hurt him, so we can't rescue Bow, stop whining about it.

Spike: Alright, fine!

Howler: Hey, guys! Why did I have to come along?

Spike: Didn't you agree to help?

Howler: Well, yeah.

Spike: That's why, because it just so happens when you agree to join the party, you're risking your life to achieve nothing for yourself.

Ty: Um, yeah sure. Let's get a move on. (walks off)

They followed Ty in the belly of the monster. They fought some enemies, too. They see a sinkhole on the ground of Tubba's stomach.

Ty: What do you think it is, Spike?

Spike: Why are you asking me?

Ty: Aren't you the one who reads books and stuff?

Spike: Oh, yeah. (looks at it) It seems to be a way to a second layer of Tubba's labyrinth of a stomach.

Howler: Wow! What's with his messed up body?

Spike: I don't know and I don't want to find out.

Ty: Whoa! (falls into the sinkhole)

Spike: Well, now he's done it!

Howler: That looks fun. (falls into it)

Spike: Ok, my turn! (falls into the sinkhole, too)

Ty: Hmm...

Spike: What's up?

Ty: I think I see Bow, but she's up on that high ledge.

Howler: I can fly up there no problem. (tries flying but can't)

Spike: I guess the stomach clipped your wings.

Howler: Darn.

Ty: I could climb up there, I think.

Spike: If you haven't realized, stomachs are usually slimy, you couldn't even grip on then even if you tried.

Ty: I have bear claws! (shows his claws)

Spike: I didn't know you are old enough to grow those long enough. How old are you?

Ty: Old enough.

Howler: He looks like he's ten or so. Wait, how old is that ghost you're saving?

Spike: Older than me, that's for sure.

Howler: She doesn't look like that.

Spike: Ghosts don't age.

Howler: That's right.

Ty: Well, time to climb.

Ty tried climbing up but failed as he slid down.

Spike: What was that?

Ty: I can't get up there.

Spike: You have to run at it, on all your fours.

Ty: I haven't ran on my fours since, ever.

Spike: Well, better start now.

Ty: Well, I'll try.

Ty got on all his fours and started to make a dash for up the slope, he made it.

Spike: Congratulations.

Ty: Thanks.

Spike: What's with you being modest all the time?

Ty: That's how I was raised.

Spike: You are on you own from here. Good luck!

Ty: Th...

Spike: I swear if you thank me one more time...

Ty: Wah!

Spike: Go!

Ty ran off deeper into the stomach, he was on his own for now on, he found it tough to fight the enemies up ahead. He sees a room with a ledge, he tried to jump up it, but it raised before he went up, when it went back down a giant blooper was on it.

Blooper: Bloop! Thought you can get past me, did you?

Ty: Well, to me honest...

Blooper: Well, you must fight me if you want to continue onwards.

Ty: Bring it on! I can handle you!

Blooper: I like your courage, but I won't go easy on you! Bloop!

Battle starts, mini boss is the giant blooper, he has 60 HP while Ty starts with 40 HP. Ty uses a hammer attack, it does 15 damage. Blooper uses a squirt ink attack, it does 3 damage and it blinds Ty. Ty uses hammer attack but it misses. Blooper uses tentacle smack, it does 6 damage. Ty uses hammer, but it misses. Blooper jumps on him, it does all his HP but one, Ty remembered the thing that Small bear did, the roar.

Blooper: Bloop! Your game ends here!

Ty: Maybe not. (roars)

Blooper: Bloop! So loud!

It does enough to beat him, battle won! Ty gets a lot of star points, he levels up! He is now level 10 as he fought things along the way.

Ty: Had enough?

Blooper: Bloop! You may pass! (collapses and poofs away)

The ledge turns into a platform. Ty goes on it and he gets raised up, he goes to the top and sees Lady Bow at last, with other boos. Lady Bow looks around to see what the noise came from and see Ty.

Lady Bow: Ty! What took you so long? I was worried you weren't coming for me.

Ty: Well, I'm here.

Lady Bow: I was scared that I may never see my mansion again.

Ty: Oh your mansion...

Lady Bow: Oh, you too! I was lonely.

Ty: Well, you don't have to worry about me on that...

Lady Bow: Well, there's no way out of here as you can see, it's closed off.

Ty: (looks around) I see...

Lady Bow: If we don't get out of this, I'm happy that you're here to spend the rest of your life with me.

Ty: That's not going to happen because we're getting out of here.

Rumbling sounds are made and a lot more boos fell from the top, the opening closed.

Lady Bow: That's where I fell down from.

Ty: Hmm... well, I think it's time for one of our curses now, don't you?

Lady Bow: Yes! That's the way to escape.

Ty: Alright! Let's get started!

The books floated out of Ty's chest pocket they surrounded Ty.

Lady Bow: Hmm... I'm not sure if I'm doing this.

Bow had an idea and floated above Ty, the books flew up to Bow and circles around her, she then shot purple lightning at Ty and he turned into a frog.

Ty: Wha?

Lady Bow: That's it? You gotta be kidding me!

Ty: I don't think that's all it did, but I think this could be useful.

Ty hops where the hole was, he was ready to leap.

Lady Bow: Wait for me!

Bow floats to Ty and holds on to his head. Ty gets folded down and then sprung up really high up in the air and gets his head stuck on the ceiling, he then kicks his legs rapidly and pushed himself through and a pipe noise was heard. They reappeared in a different area.

Ty: That was weird.

Lady Bow: I'm a genius! (fans herself)

Ty: (laughs) Yes, you are.

Lady Bow: Where to, froggy?

Ty: Hmm... (looks around and see a corridor leaded to a metallic heart)

Lady Bow: Ah, it's his heart. That's what me and Mario fought last time.

Ty: NIce.

Ty reverts back to normal.

Lady Bow: Let's teach him what happens when you devour a beautiful princess!

Ty: Uh, sure.

They rushed over to the metal heart, the heart started talking.

Heart: I see you have made it here, well you can't do anything now, I'm invincible and so is my host so you wasted your time.

Ty: Well, as what I think of this, you are his weakness, am I right?

Heart: I used to be but I have gotten metallic armor all around my body! You cannot harm me now, it's time for a little revenge time!

Battle starts, boss is Tubba's metallic heart it has 50 HP, Ty has 40 HP and so does Bow. Ty does a hammer, it doesn't do any damage, Bow uses fan smack, doesn't do any damage.

Heart: Heh heh! Time for a little defense!

The heart grows out metallic spikes from it, making it impossible to hit it without hitting yourself, or is it?

Ty: Hmm... you just made a mistake there, heart guy.

Heart: What are you talking about, bear? You can't harm me without harming yourself.

Lady Bow: Ty's right, heart. You just made the worse mistake of your life.

Ty uses a hammer whack, it does 10 damage!

Heart: Yow! How are you hurting me?

Ty: Spike Master badge!

Heart: Aw, my weakness!

Lady Bow uses her fan smack, it does 4 damage with every smack which was 5 smacks so it was 20 damage.

Heart: Alright! Time to fire!

Heart starts to get ready to fire the spikes out.

Lady Bow: Hey! Switch to my turn!

Ty: Ok.

Ty and Bow switch turns and Bow uses Outta Sight which makes her and Ty intangible. Heart shoots out the spikes but they miss due to the outta sight used by Bow.

Heart: No! This can't be happening!

Ty: Hmm, why could you use your abilities now but not before?

Lady Bow: Hmm... that's a good question.

Heart: No messing around, time to punish that boo!

Heart uses a flame attack, it does 3 damage but also causes a burn on her.

Heart: Try using that move now!

Lady Bow: He's right! If I use outta sight, I'm going to burn you, too.

Ty: Let's use a curse then!

Lady Bow: There's not a good one that can help us!

Ty: We'll try, let's randomize it! A good one may come to us.

Lady Bow: Ok, then. I trust you.

Ty holds up the books, Bow floats above him and the books circle around her and she shoot a lightning bolt at Ty and he turns fiery.

Ty: Wah! (flails arms)

Lady Bow: Oh no! I'm so sorry!

Ty: Wait, it doesn't hurt...

The heart does a bounce thing and he jumps on Ty, but gets burned and it causes 5 damage. Also Bow gets 3 damage due to the burn.

Ty: Ha! I'm untouchable!

Ty uses fireball attack, it does 10 damage.

Heart: Yow! Heart burn!

Lady Bow: This is what you get for burning me!

Bow uses a fan smack, it does 20 damage in total. Boss defeated, Ty gets 30 star points.

Heart: Wah! (Spins around and poofs away)

Ty: Yeah! (jumps in the air)

A loud rumbling happens and they see a lot of boos come rushing out and the vibrations drags them along with the boos. They came rushing out of Tubba Blubba's mouth like a volcano erupting. Every boo escapes with the same for Ty and Bow, but gets blast high in the sky and flies somewhere, so goes for Spike and Howler, but in the opposite direction of Ty and Bow.

Tubba Blubba: Oh! My stomach! (falls over)

Small Bear: They did it! Let's get this brute out of our homelands and crumble down his fortress!

Smaller Bears: Yay!

* * *

Well they did and they celebrated, but where is our heroes going to land? Well, you must find out later!


	6. Jealousy Is The First Step Of Insanity

Another one is here! Let's see what happens now.

* * *

After the landing, Ty lands near a nightclub of some sort. He wakes up and looks at it.

Ty: Huh, this looks rather...

A book fell on his head and knocks him out. It was the third book, wasn't the one Eldstar said it was but it was ok because it was another one, it was grey this time. Lady Bow appeared in front of Ty's unconscious body and put her hand in front of her mouth and giggled softly and vanished. What could she be planning? After a few minutes, Ty woke up and rubs his head

Ty: Ow! That hurts! (looks down) Hey! It's the third book. Hey Bow, we got the third... Bow? (looks around for her)

Ty gets up and puts the book away.

Ty: Bow? Where did you go?

Lady Bow appeared in front of Ty and giggled eerily. Ty looks behind him but Bow vanished before he could turn around.

Ty: Um, this isn't funny. Where are you?

Bow appeared behind him again and tapped his shoulder, he looks behind him and Bow vanished again like the first time.

Ty: What's going on?

Lady Bow: (giggles eerily)

Ty: If that's you, just say something.

No response.

Ty: Well, I guess I'm going to...

Lady Bow: (appears closely in front of Ty and shrieks loudly)

Ty: YAAHH! (shoots up in the air)

Lady Bow: (fans herself) GWAH HA HA HA! I got you good!

Ty falls down on the ground, he was shaking a bit.

Ty: Oh my... (turns white)

Lady Bow: Whoa, I really scared you. GWAH HA HA! I told you no one scares better!

Ty: (ducks and covers his eyes with his bear ears and holds them down with his paws, shivers)

Lady Bow: Oh calm down, it's just me.

Ty: Eh... (shivers)

Lady Bow: Are you ok?

Ty: Wh-why did you do th-that?

Lady Bow: You didn't expect me to scare you at least once?

Ty: N-no. I th-thought you don't scare f-friends.

Lady Bow: Who told you that? I scare everyone.

Ty: Th-that face... It's still in my head.

Lady Bow: Yep, that's not even my scariest face.

Ty: No...

Lady Bow: GWAH HA HA! I never seen anyone that scared of me. I need to scare you more often.

Ty: Please no...

Lady Bow: Sorry, but I must.

Ty: How would you like it if you got scared like that?

Lady Bow: I would enjoy it.

Ty: What about Tubba Blubba?

Lady Bow: That's totally different! Now come on and look at this wonderful night club!

Ty: Nah...

Lady Bow: It's not that bad. I took it easy on you.

Ty: Oh yeah right.

Lady Bow: I giggled how I always does, I usually cackle demonically when I scare someone I don't know.

Ty: How do they react?

Lady Bow: Want to find out?

Ty: No!

Lady Bow: Then, stop cowering and look at the night club!

Ty: I saw it and I get my head on the third book.

Lady Bow: I saw it.

Ty: Fine, I'll get up.

Ty gets up from his crouching pose, but then Bow stares at him with a scarier face.

Ty: NOO! (crouch down again)

Lady Bow: Sorry, couldn't help myself. You are too easy to scare! GWA HA HA HA!

Ty: Not funny...

Lady Bow: Alright, this time I won't scare you this time. I promise!

Ty: You better. (gets up and doesn't see Bow) Oh, no. Please don't do this to me.

Lady Bow: (giggles eerily)

Ty: You promised!

Lady Bow: (eerie giggles turns into demonic cackles)

Ty: Nooo...

Bow appears in front of Ty all big looking with a really scary face shrieking demonically.

Ty: AAAHHHH! (runs towards a tree)

Lady Bow: GWA HA HA HA! I had to, you aren't truly my friend unless you've seen that one!

Ty: I can't take this anymore...

Lady Bow: Come on... (floats towards Ty)

Ty: Please stay away from me.

Lady Bow: Hush up! Let's go to the night club and you calm down and enjoy the party!

Ty: I don't want to.

Lady Bow: (grows big and has a scary face) STOP THIS RIGHT NOW AND LET'S GO INSIDE AND HAVE FUN!

Ty: Ah! O-ok... (Flails his arms)

Lady Bow: That's better, let's go! (floats toward the night club)

Ty: If you say so... (follows Bow)

They went to the front entrance and sees two boos standing in front.

Boos: Halt! No fleshies allowed!

Lady Bow: Hush up! He's with me! We're here to party!

Boos: Sorry ma'am. Rules stated by King Boo saying that anyone who isn't a boo isn't allowed inside.

Lady Bow: Fine.

Boos disappears.

Ty: Well, we tried.

Lady Bow: No, the only solution is to turn you into a boo.

Ty: What?! I don't want to end my life early!

Lady Bow: Calm down, you won't become one permanently!

Ty: Um, sure. But how do I become one?

Lady Bow: A boo must bite someone who isn't a boo and they become a boo.

Ty: Oh.

Lady Bow: Come here.

Ty: W-why?

Lady Bow: I need to bite you in order for you to become a boo.

Ty: Isn't there another way?

Lady Bow: There is but this is the quickest way. Now come here!

Ty: You know what, this party doesn't sound as much fun as I think it is , I think you should go without me and I'll wait for you.

Lady Bow: (grows big and scary) NO YOU WON'T! YOU ARE GOING INTO THIS PARTY AND YOU WILL BECOME A BOO! NOW COME HERE!

Ty: AHHH! Oh man! Why do I always have to fall into peer pressure?

Lady Bow: You've asked for this yourself!

Ty: Oh, yeah. Fine.

Lady Bow: Well, come over here to me.

Ty: I would if my legs would let me.

Lady Bow: I want you to have fun with me, and if you don't want to, that's fine. STAY HERE FOR ALL I CARE!

Ty: No, wait! (walks to Bow)

Lady Bow: So you finally come to your senses?

Ty: Yes. I'm sorry.

Lady Bow: Well, ok. You need to be closer so I can bite you.

Ty: Why can't you come to me?

Lady Bow: Do you want to become a boo or not?

Ty: You're forcing me to but whatever. How much closer?

Lady Bow: Until I can bite you.

Ty: OK... (walks close enough)

Lady Bow: Get ready.

Ty: Sure.

Bow bites Ty on the arm.

Lady Bow: There! That wasn't so bad, right?

Ty: Ow! That hurts alot!

Lady Bow: How? You're made of plush!

Ty: I can still feel things.

Lady Bow: At least it's over now.

Ty: Yeah, (looks at his bite wound) Wow! Your fangs are big.

Lady Bow: I know how big my fangs are!

Ty: When is the transformation going to kick in?

Lady Bow: In a bit. Be patient.

Ty: Ow! It stings really bad!

Lady Bow: I know.

Ty: (takes a deep breath) Ok... I think I'm ok now.

Lady Bow: See? You are overreacting.

Ty: Yeah, I do that a lot. So what did I taste like?

Lady Bow: Like a fuzzy pillow.

Ty: Are you mad at me?

Lady Bow: No, but I dislike how you acted.

Ty: I don't like it either. I apologize for it.

Lady Bow: You are forgiven. Just don't act that way again.

Ty: I'll try.

Lady Bow: What's taking so long with the transformation?

Ty: I don't know. Does it even work on me since I'm a teddy bear?

Lady Bow: It better work.

Ty: Hey, where is Spike and that crazy owl?

Lady Bow: Probably got separated.

Ty: Heh, good riddance.

Lady Bow: Whoa, you never say that before.

Ty: Your right. I think it's working.

Lady Bow: I didn't know it changes your personality like that.

Ty: (groans) I feel it working!

Lady Bow: Great!

Ty: (groans) It hurts...

Lady Bow: Stand the pain.

Ty: (groans) Ok.

Ty began poofing with white puffs until he was enveloped in it, when it was done, he was a boo.

Lady Bow: You are now one of us.

Ty: Huh? (looks down) I don't have any legs anymore.

Lady Bow: I don't either.

Ty: (looks at his ghosty paws) Whoa!

Lady Bow: You look better now.

Ty: I suppose.

Lady Bow: You still got your bear ears and adorable face.

Ty: Thanks.

Ty suddenly got surprised by something.

Lady Bow: What's wrong?

Ty: ... (breathes on his paw and sniffs it) Whoa! Why is my breath so bad, now?

Lady Bow: It's the breath of the boos, It's also how we scare our victims.

Ty: Wow! (coughs)

Lady Bow: You didn't say anything about my breath.

Ty: Um, yeah. I was keeping it for myself.

Lady Bow: Well, it's actually a good breath for boos.

Ty: Really?

Lady Bow: Yeah. Should we go in now?

Ty: Sure.

They went to the front gate, the same boos appeared.

Boos: Hey, didn't we see you two before.

Lady Bow: I was with a fleshy. Does he look like one to you?

Boos: Well, no. But those ears look kind of familiar.

Ty: Oh come on. Are you just jealous that I have cute ears like these?

Boos: Well, sort of. Alright you two can come in.

The boos vanish and Ty and Bow comes in.

Lady Bow: Yes! We're in!

Ty: I can't believe I turned into a boo for you.

Lady Bow: Oh, thank you! You really are my favorite.

Ty: Well, they said it was King Boo's night club so I say we find him.

Lady Bow: What for?

Ty: One of the books is here.

Lady Bow: How do you know?

Ty: Eldstar told me.

Lady Bow: He knows about them. Well he knows everything so of course he does.

Ty: (looks at the buffet) Oh food! I haven't ate since the day we met!

Lady Bow: Go ahead, you earned it.

Ty: Thanks! (rushes over to the buffet)

He picks up an a large apple. He holds it up and his eyes glimmer with excitement.

Ty: Oh...

He eats the apple, and he likes it. Then he continued eating. When he finished he went back to Bow.

Lady Bow: Did you enjoy your food?

Ty: Yes...

Just then, King Boo appeared, he greeted everyone and then he see Bow, he rushed over.

King Boo: Hey, cutie! What are you doing with a boo like that?

Lady Bow: Oh, uh we're just hanging around.

King Boo: Oh, really? He looks a bit odd, though. Why does he have bear ears?

Lady Bow: Oh, well...

King Boo: Hey, it doesn't matter. Any boo is alright to me!

Lady Bow: Oh!

King Boo: Say... What's your name, cutie?

Lady Bow: Um, it's Bow.

King Boo: That's a nice name for a pretty boo like you.

Lady Bow: Oh, thanks.

Ty: Grr!

Lady Bow: Oh! This is my friend, Ty!

King Boo: Nice to meet you, Ty! It's not very boo-like but oh well!

Ty: Hmm!

King Boo: I know! We could go dancing, just you and me, how's that?

Lady Bow: Oh, I don't know... If it's ok with Ty.

Ty: No, it's ok! Go have fun with King Boo and I'll just stuff my face!

King Boo: I suppose looking like a bear also makes you eat like one, too. Am I right?

Ty: Oh, yes! It's not like I'm eating to drown out what's going on around me or anything!

King Boo: Great! Let's go!

Lady Bow: Ty, are you sure you're ok?

Ty: Oh, yes! I could also look for your book while you dance with King Boo. I'm totally ok with that! (raises his paws)

Lady Bow: Oh, ok. (floats away)

Ty floats over to the buffet.

Ty: GRAAAHHH! Is this what the afterlife feels like?! Because it's rather irritating! That dumb King Boo thinking he's all cool and stuff!

Ty eats some fruit.

Ty: Why I would shove these fruits right in his mouth and watch him choke on them!

When Ty is eating fruiting he accidentally ate a hot pepper.

Ty: AHHHH! So spice! So spice!

He floats around frantically with his tongue on fire. He finds some fruit punch and drinks it. He slams the cup down on the table.

Ty: I bet I could throw one of these peppers in his mouth and then throw a fruit on his head! Yeah!

He then sees something on the table that is his favorite snack.

Ty: Honey! (eyes glimmer)

He grabs the jar of honey and eats it up with his tongue.

Ty: Yes, the only thing that can cheer me up in a time like this...

He eats more of the honey.

Boo: Is that boo eating the honey by itself?

Another Boo: Maybe it's one of those boo bears.

Boo: Yeah, I think I can see it.

Another Boo: Let him eat the honey, he looks like he had a hard time.

Boo: Ok.

Ty eats all of the honey and doesn't see anymore, he then slams his head on the table.

Ty: What could I do? I just don't know...

Ty floats around and sees King Boo's office, he goes in it.

Ty: Hey the book, I'll just take that.

The book goes through him and he cannot touch it.

Ty: Oh, right. This must be why I have to go and get them but now that I'm a boo, I can't get it.

Ty thinks about something.

Ty: But why could King Boo get it if he's a boo?

Ty hears something in the closet, he opens it and sees a black shy guy, but he doesn't know what it is.

Shyguy: Hiya! (ninja kicks Ty but goes through him)

Ty: Ok...

Shyguy: You blew my cover, ghost bear.

Ty: Uh, sorry?

Shyguy: I need to retrieve book back to hideout before King Boo comes.

Ty: Oh, really?

Shyguy: I told you too much and now you pay.

Tries kicking Ty but goes through him.

Ty: Anytime now.

Shyguy: Curses, our fighting skill is no match for boo's intangibility.

Ty: Well, why are you hiding in that closet?

Shyguy: Don't want King Boo to find me, you must help.

Ty: Why should I?

Shyguy: Because, I would bring shame to my comrades.

Ty: Well, you don't want that.

Shyguy: Yes, you help and I help. We make team. Deal?

Ty: Ok.

The strange Shyguy joins Ty's party... of two.

Shyguy: My name's Kurito.

Ty: (snickers)

Kurito: Don't laugh or I hit you!

Ty: You tried but you couldn't.

Kurito: Well, If I could, you would of been dead.

Ty: Uh...

Kurito: You don't think I know that you're really in disguise.

Ty: That's silly, why would you think that?

Kurito: That bite on your white arm.

Ty: That's still there?!

Kurito: And I searched every inch of this great wide nation and never seen hide or tail of bear ghost.

Ty: What?

Kurito: Don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets.

Ty: Didn't you tell me what you were up to?

Kurito: I have. But this secret I will keep.

Ty: Ok.

Kurito: What's your name, brave bear ghost?

Ty: It's Ty.

Kurito: Well, what's your meaning for coming in the Boo King's headquarters?

Ty: The same as you.

Kurito: Ah, but are you on the path of good, or evil?

Ty: Good.

Kurito: Then you're my ally.

Ty: Ok.

Kurito: I get book, and you try to cover me.

Ty: Sure thing. (salutes)

After a montage of boos trying to come in and Ty hiding Kurito, they finally got to getting the fourth book.

Kurito: I finally obtained the Book of Curses. Many thanks to you, Ty the bear ghost.

Ty: You're welcome!

Kurito: I must make haste as the Boo King is sure to return!

Ty: Well, I sort of need that book.

Kurito: What for?

Ty: Well, I sort of promised that I will give it to a certain someone.

Kurito: Ah, and this someone is special to you?

Ty: You could say that.

Kurito: Then I respect your wishes. But I'm afraid you cannot grasp this book in your hands as you are a ghost.

Ty: That's ok. You can hold on to it for me.

Kurito: Then I hold on to it for you. (puts book away)

Ty: By the way, why do you have a scar on you face?

Kurito: It's the sign of my bravery as I have slain many a beast these past moons.

Ty: Ok.

Kurito: Hurry, make haste out of here!

Ty: Ok! (leaves the room)

Kurito: (smokebombs away)

Ty returns to the buffet and still sees Bow dancing with King Boo.

Ty: Heh, heh. The plan is working... Whoa! I just sounded scary there.

Ty started to act strange, like he was acting like an actual boo.

Ty: Heh, heh. Keep dancing, because soon. I'm going to take my vengeance on you.

Ty tried to snap himself out of his strange behavior.

Ty: I think I'm becoming a real boo. That means I'm running out of time. (shakes his head rapidly) Being a boo is grand. I can scare the feeble-minded and then feed on their fear!

Kurito is hiding behind the table

Kurito: Not good, ghost bear becoming real ghost. Must make haste and find cure! (dashes off quickly)

He dashes over to where King Boo and Bow is he uses a smoke bomb to blind them so he can take Bow with him. He rushes back to Ty with her.

Lady Bow: Who are you?! What is the meaning of this?!

Kurito: Dearest apoligies, but ally in need of assistance.

Lady Bow: What's wrong with him.

Kurito: He's acting like one of your kind.

Lady Bow: Isn't he supposed to. And how do you know this?!

Kurito: A ninja shyguy knows many.

Lady Bow: So what's wrong with him.

Kurito: His mind is going away, he's thinking he is one of you.

Lady Bow: Really?

Ty: Hello. I see you have a mortal with you. Didn't you know it's against the rules to bring one with you? (creepy sounding)

Ty tilts his head creepily.

Lady Bow: Whoa! He sounds a bit scary. I never seen a boo act like this, it's like he's...

Ty: Evil? My dear lady... I've never felt better in all my life.

Lady Bow: Ok, he does a good job being a boo but he needs to return to normal.

Ty: Normal? What is... normal?

Kurito: What's the cure for this?

Lady Bow: I don't know. I never turned anyone to a boo before.

Ty: I believe there isn't going to be a cure because I'm not changing back...

Lady Bow: Hush up! You need to return to normal.

Ty: But we're you the one who said that I must turn into a boo. I clearly remembered that.

Lady Bow: Well yeah, but...

Ty: So what's the problem?

Lady Bow: You must return to normal! I need the old Ty back.

Ty: But the new one is far superior, I mean... I don't longer have to worry about fear ever again...

Kurito: Let's make haste and find the cure!

Ty: I believe I can't let you do that...

(random chairs float)

Kurito: This might be a problem.

Lady Bow: Hold on. (floats over Kurito and turns them both intangible)

The chairs charge at them but goes through them.

Ty: Now why did have to go and do that?

Kurito: I've delt with ghosts before... (throws a capture sphere at Ty)

Ty gets caught in it.

Lady Bow: You had those and didn't tell anyone?

Kurito: You didn't ask.

Lady Bow: Whatever, now what's your plan?

Kurito: My plan involves meeting the best ninja we ever seen. (throws smoke bomb)

They vanish, the boos looked around all confused.

They went into the ninja shyguy hideout.

Kurito: We've been studying ever since we seen this brave ninja a long time ago.

Lady Bow: How long?

Kurito: 50 or so years. Here he is.

It was a banner with a penguin on it, holding a katana.

Lady Bow: I don't know him.

Kurito: It's ok. We seen his actions and want to follow in his footsteps.

Kurito holds out the fourth spellbook.

Lady Bow: Hey, where did you get that?

Kurito: Me and your companion swiped it from King Boo.

Lady Bow: Oh. That was nice of him.

Kurito: (opens the spellbook) This one... There's the curse to traverse into dimensions.

Lady Bow: Wait, sounds familiar...

Kurito: It does? You must speak what you know.

Lady Bow: Don't rush me!

Kurito: My apologies, just so anxious.

Lady Bow: A koopa named Spike said that he knew someone from a different dimension and that friend had another friend who is handy with different sorts of things.

Kurito: I see, then we must make our way to their dimension.

Lady Bow: Well, how are we supposed to?

Kurito: Well, according to this book, we need 3 more books.

Lady Bow: We have them, and when I mean we, I mean Ty.

Kurito: Good enough. (Walks towards Bow) Use the curse!

Lady Bow: Ok.

The book that Kurito was holding floats and makes a portal to the other dimension.

Kurito: It works when it is in range with other spellbooks.

Lady Bow: Ok.

They jumped into it and they appeared in a snowy climate.

Kurito: We're here.

Lady Bow: It looks so different.

Kurito: Yes, but it has technological advances.

Lady Bow: I don't really care about that. I just want Ty to return to normal.

Kurito: Follow me. (dashes away)

They came across a cat flying in mid air.

Kurito: Hold up! (jumps and attacks the cat) Why are you spying on us?

Cat: I'm not! I'm just flying here!

Lady Bow: Stop! It's just that weird cat again.

It was Scratch again.

Scratch: Bow? How did you get here?

Lady Bow: Never mind that, now where's your friend at?

Scratch: Oh right... Yo Ice! Get over here and meet Lady Bow!

Ice: Hold on!

Rapid tapping are heard, and he jumps from off a snowy mountain.

Ice: Nice to meet you.

Lady Bow: Greeting, I am Lady Bow. tremble upon my beauty!

Ice: Right... You are one of Mario's friends, right?

Lady Bow: Yes.

Ice: Ok. So what brings you here?

Lady Bow: My friend is becoming a boo and I want him back to normal!

Ice: Let me see him.

Kurito throws the capsule and Ty appears all creepy looking.

Ty: You wished you didn't put me in there...

Ice: Geez, what's wrong with him?

Lady Bow: How dare you! He's needs help and you are making fun of him!

Ice: Sorry, well, I think I can fix him.

Lady Bow: Well hurry up! Time is wasting!

Ice: What caused him to be like this?

Lady Bow: I bit him.

Ice: Ok, wierd. Well sorry to say this, but in order to restore him, we need to defeat the one who bit him. And that's you.

Lady Bow: You will do no such thing!

Ice: Well.. what started his behavior?

Lady Bow: I don't know. I was dancing with King Bow.

Ty: He shall pay for what he did!

Ice: Got it. He's jealous.

Lady Bow: What? Why didn't you say something?

Ty: I cannot hear you by the sound of mortals screaming in agony.

Ice: Wow! He's insane! I got something that could cure him.

Lady Bow: What is it? Tell me!

Ice: Well, when I get this way, the only thing that can help it is something I like.

Lady Bow: Honey! He likes honey!

Ice: Well, feed him honey!

Lady Bow: We must go to Toad City!

Ice: Ok! Thanks for stopping by!

Lady Bow: Bye!

Scratch: Wait! Why are you this cooperative?

Ice: I like that boo.

Scratch: Me too. I go nuts and say weird things but oh well!

Ice: You mean you insult instead of being polite?

Scratch: Yes.

Lady Bow, insane Ty and Kurito leaves for Toad City. They return and they stop at a store.

Shop Merchant: What can I do for you?

Lady Bow: Honey! We need it!

Shop Merchant: Sure! How many?

Lady Bow: Three!

Shop Merchant: That's 15 coins.

Lady Bow: Oh, wait, Lucky isn't here and I didn't bring any coins with me.

Kurito: Don't be alarmed as I have enough.

Kurito pays for the honey and they leave.

Ty: (sniffs) Is that honey!

Lady Bow: Yes, your favorite!

Ty: I need!

Ty eats the honey and then spins around and reverts back to normal.

Kurito: He is restored.

Ty: What? Oh man! I remembered everything that happened just now and I gotta say is... Never turn me into a boo again.

Lady Bow: I won't... maybe.

Ty: Let's just hope I control myself.

They see King Boo again.

King Boo: YOU GUYS STOLE MY SPELLBOOK! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!

* * *

End of this chapter. Will they defeat enraged King Boo, find out next time! And yes... my characters will make cameos in this story.


	7. Being Duped By Doopliss

The next one is here! Last time! Crazy stuff happens and more cameos on my characters for no reason only for them to appear in this story. King Boo noticed that Ty and a ninja shyguy named Kurito stole his spellbook and now is angry about it.

* * *

Ty: Whoa! How did you find out?

King Boo: Security cameras! I have them all over my nightclub!

Ty: What are security cameras?

King Boo: Don't play dumb!

Kurito: Darn it! I forgot about the cameras! The others in our hideout will punish me for my foolish mistake.

King Boo: I have orders from Bowser Jr. to get rid of all of you! It took me a while to figure out that Bow helped Mario a long time ago. Sorry cutie, but orders is orders.

Lady Bow: And to think I would dance with a creep like you!

Ty: That also distracted him so we could get the book.

King Boo: Well, time to say goodbye to your worthless journey! (charges)

Battle starts, boss is King Boo, He has 80 HP, Ty has 50 and so does Bow, Kurito also has 50. Ty uses a hammer attack, it does 5 damage, Bow uses fan smack, it does 20 damage. Kurito uses katana swipes, it does 15 damage.

King Boo: Yowch! That hurts!

Kurito: You are pathetic to even get hurt by physical attacks, what kind of boo are you?

King Boo: Shut up! I'm King Boo! I am in charge here!

King Boo uses a charge attack it does 3 damage to everyone. Ty uses a bear roar, it does 6 damage.

King Boo: YEEEOOOWWW! That hurts!

King Boo poofs into smoke and a small ghost like thing appeared.

Kurito: Of course! That's how he was able to get the book. He's not King Boo at all! He's in fact a duplighost!

Dupli Ghost: So you figured it out! I must say you are smarter than you look! But I must transform into one of your looks!

The Dupli Ghost transformed into a shadowy version of Ty.

Shadow Ty: Wah! Ha ha ha! Look at me!

Ty: I do not sound like that!

Lady Bow uses her fan smack and does 20 damage, then Kurito uses katana swipes, boss defeated! Ty gets 30 star points!

Lady Bow: We did it!

Kurito: Indeed!

Lady Bow: Let's get out of here and get the fifth book!

Ty: ...

They left and the Shadow version of Ty remained on the ground, the camera still focuses on him for a long period of time. It was until he gets up. The shadow looks around and can't see the sign of the others. He was in fact Ty!

Shadow Ty: What? Where did everyone go?

The shadow who is in fact Ty walked around town trying to talk to people but they just insult him and cast him away.

Shadow Ty: Why is everyone mean to me? What did I do that's so wrong?

He went around town, trying to look for his friends who seemed to have left him and sees his friends through the window in the mayor's house chatting it up.

Ty: Yahoo! I'm so cuddly! Everyone loves me!

Mayor: And thanks for driving that shadow away from here! Now everyone in Toad City can be happy once again!

Ty: No prob!

Lady Bow: Is it me or is Ty acting so chummy with everyone?

Kurito: It is that way... I assume he's in his zen garden right now.

Shadow Ty: What? Is that me I'm looking through? But, I'm right here!

The shadow walked away from the mayor's window and thought about what's going on. He was having a stroll around the city until he sees himself coming out of the mayor's house with his friends.

Ty: Look who's coming back for seconds?

The shadow looked in the direction that Ty was facing.

Shadow Ty: What? But didn't I just...

Ty: Let's show him what happens when you mess with us!

Lady Bow: That's the spirit, Ty!

Shadow Ty: What? He's not...

Battle starts, I have no idea who's who since this is a wierd thing that happened so whatever. Ty has 60 HP, Bow and Kurito does too and so does the shadow. The shadow does a hammer attack, it doesn't do anything. Ty does a hammer whack back and it does 1 damage because of the shadow blocking some of it. Bow does a fan whack, it does 20 damage. Kurito does a katana attack it does 15 damage. The shadow attempts to run away. It succeeds.

Ty: Don't run from the great Ty!

The shadow runs off to the outskirts of the city. Where people who don't fit in with the rest of the city come to hang. He walks around the place feeling weirded out by the whole thing.

Shadow Ty: I don't get this. Why is there a guy pretending to be me?

Then he remembered the dupli ghost he fought earlier.

Shadow Ty: Oh! He played the whole switcheroo on me, did he? Well I'm going to get him for this!

The shadow of Ty who was actually Ty rushed back to the way he came from and hope of finding the dupli ghost again. He finally caught up to him, well actually the dupli ghost found him.

Ty: Ha! Found you! You didn't think you can hide forever, did you?

Shadow Ty: But I wasn't hiding!

Ty: Don't you raise your voice against me, shadow! I can take you down!

Shadow Ty: All your doing is cheating and trying to fool everyone, It won't work!

Ty: What are you talking about? You are delusional!

Lady Bow: Yes, you must be thinking that Ty would ever cheat.

Shadow Ty: But that isn't...

Lady Bow: Hush up, shadow! I know who is Ty and who isn't!

Shadow Ty: Ok, then. Then he must know all about me then.

Lady Bow: He doesn't need to prove anything to you!

Shadow Ty: He stole my identity, it's obvious that he acts different from the real Ty!

Lady Bow: I'm sick of you!

Kurito: I am, too! We must teach him another lesson and make sure he doesn't run off again.

Shadow Ty: Whoa, wait!

Ty: Excellent idea!

Battle begins again, the shadow tries to escape but Bow and Kurito blocks him.

Shadow Ty: Really... He's a fake! He's the dupli ghost!

Lady Bow: Oh sure... that's what they all say!

Shadow Ty: I'm sorry to do this, but...

The shadow uses a bear roar, it stuns them giving him a chance to escape.

Ty: Noo! He got away!

Shadow Ty: I'm still here! Just farther away!

Ty: Stupid of you to be here still!

They chased him down from under a tree, where it was also a dead end.

Ty: Nowhere to run, faker!

Shadow Ty: Wrong! (jumps up and grabs the tree branch from underneath)

Ty: One of you... get him!

Kurito: I cannot, as I can't climb a tree.

Lady Bow: I'll get him! (floats up)

Shadow Ty: Whoa! (tries backing up on the tree branch until he couldn't)

Lady Bow: No where to run now!

Shadow Ty: Now whatever you're going to do, don't!

Lady Bow smacks him repeatedly with her fan, The shadow falls on the ground. He shakes himself awake and gets up. He then tried to have confidence to face them.

Ty: You have no where to go now! It's all over!

Shadow Ty: No! What you are doing is wrong! Get your own life!

Ty: This is my life, pal!

Shadow Ty: No it isn't! It's mine! You stole it from me when we fought!

Ty: I have no idea what your talking about!

Shadow Ty: Guys, you can't obviously believe him!

Lady Bow: Sure I do! He's Ty! You are obviously trying to get away, it's not working!

Just then, a spiky shell shot at Bow and Kurito, it was Spike, coming in, he went in front of the shadow version of Ty.

Spike: Get away from him!

Lady Bow: I knew you were a traitor!

Spike: Wake up! This shadow casted a mind control spell on you to make you two think that he's Ty no matter what amount of sense someone try to knock into you!

Ty: Oh yeah? How would you know?

Spike: Because this happened to Mario before!

Ty: Nonsence! I never heard of that happening before!

Spike: Sure you do, you're the one who did it... Doopliss!

Ty: WHA?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Spike: It took me a while but asking around everyone in town and researching, I figured it out! You're Doopliss! And you're not going to run away this time!

Ty: Hmm... You're clever than I thought you were... But I still got the upper hand here!

Bow and Kurito's eyes turn red.

Shadow Ty: Whoa!

Ty and Doopliss returned back to normal.

Doopliss: I've learned a few tricks from that book and now I can control who ever I want!

Spike: Well, not me pal! I know what you are and that's not going to stop me from defeating you! Are you ready, Ty?

Ty: Yeah! You caused trouble long enough. Time to end it!

Doopliss: I like you two's courage, but I got something better... A large army!

A bunch of shyguys appeared.

Spike: So this is how you got your hands on the fourth book, too bad we need it again so we can stop evil from using it!

Doopliss: Heh. I'm not evil. I just want things my own way!

Ty: Well, it stops here!

Doopliss: We'll see about that!

Battle starts, boss is Doopliss with a bunch of shyguys and Ty's mind controlled friends.

Ty: What the heck?! How is this fair?!

Doopliss: It's not.. That's the beauty of it, and speaking of beauty, how about I let your favorite person in the world smack the heck out of you!

Bow floated towards Ty, all hypnotic like.

Ty: Grr! Snap out of it Bow! Doopliss brainwashed you!

Bow keeps floating towards Ty, getting ready to smack him with her dual fans.

Ty: Fine. Time to act like a true bear! (roars)

Ty jumps over Bow and jumps on Doopliss.

Doopliss: Wah! No! I didn't expect this!

Ty: You didn't... How?

Doopliss: I thought you were a caring adorable teddy bear!

Ty: Looks can be deceiving, and besides. I don't mess around with people I don't like. At least not anymore... Well you get the idea!

Doopliss: Don't claw me up!

Ty: I wasn't going to but now that you asked...

Doopliss: Ok! I give up!

Ty: That's better! (jumps off of Doopliss)

Doopliss: Man, your scary!

Ty: I learned it from the scariest around.

Doopliss: Alright, here! (throws all of the books to Ty and he catches it)

Doopliss returned everyone to normal. They wondered what just happened as they had no memory of it.

Lady Bow: What's going on?

Kurito: Yes. I have no memory of what happened.

Kurito sees the horde of shyguys.

Kurito: Brothers!

They huddled together and they gave each other a hug. Then the shyguys said goodbye to Kurito and ran back to their base.

Ty: Are you two ok?

Lady Bow: Yeah. Why?

Ty: Because of him... (points at Doopliss)

Doopliss: Alright! Yes! I was the one who held up the night club! Did you honestly think there would be one on that dingy isle you have? I portrayed the role of King Boo and made those boos think that I was him! All part of my plan! I also wanted to make Ty the bad guy here, but of course, I didn't get that far! All hail Bowser Jr! (runs away)

Ty: (sighs) Let's hope that's the last time we see him.

Kurito: This must mean the real King Boo is around here somewhere.

Ty: Yeah, at his castle in that Rougeport area.

Spike: You should thank me for saving you, Ty.

Ty: Oh yeah, thanks.

Spike: See? You do need me!

Lady Bow: Well, I suppose you earned yourself my trust again.

Spike: Pth! Who cares about that?

Lady Bow started to get her fans ready.

Spike: Ok! Sorry!

Lady Bow: That's better!

Kurito: Do you guys need my assistance?

Lady Bow: Sure! You are far more useful than spike head!

Spike: Hey! I'm the one who saved you, you know?!

Lady Bow: Yes. But who was the one who ripped up my fan?

Spike: Ugh, why do I even try?

Lady Bow: GWA HA HA! Because you know you can't win! (fans herself)

Lucky pops out of Spike's shell.

Lucky: We ready to goes to Rougeport?

Ty: Yeah. We are.

Lucky: Alright, follows me!

They all went to the docks. Lucky paid the captain the money to board on the ship. They all went on and they now enjoy the ride.

* * *

That's it! What will await them on the ship? Find out next time if you want!


	8. A Shipful Of Drama

A new chapter comes! May the continuous story resumes!

* * *

So they are on the ship heading to Rogueport. They look around the ship for things to do to pass the time. One toad gives Ty a map of the entire Mushroom Kingdom that also has places near Rogueport as well. Ty looks at it and Bow points out a place.

Lady Bow: That's Poshley Heights! It's a wonderful place to have a vacation in! Me and Bootler went there for a vacation. We saw Mario visit and we said hi, It was during when Mario was done with his adventure, though.

Ty: That's nice.

Spike: If you are a rich person. It costs way too many coins to have a vacation there.

Lady Bow: How about you and I set our vacation there when we're done with our adventure.

Ty: Sure! That would be fantastic!

Spike: Wow! No one ever invite me to a vacation there! Oh yeah... I don't have any friends who are spoiled rich!

Lady Bow: You are just jealous because you aren't an honored guest at my mansion.

Spike: Oh, yeah! Super jealous! Why... Being an honored guest in a mansion full of boos is the best thing ever!

Lady Bow: GWA HA HA! I knew it!

Spike: I guess no one has taught you sarcasm in that mansion.

Lady Bow: Well, if it isn't any different from lying then I could have my boos lock you up even longer!

Spike: Err... I'm going to the pools now. (runs off)

Kurito: I'm going to go to a meditation center. (runs off as well)

Ty: I'm going to... wait I don't know what a ship has that would interest me.

Lady Bow: Well, what it has that interest me is relaxing.

Ty: Relaxing? I'm super hyper from the honey to even think about relaxing!

Lady Bow: Well, do what you wish I'm taking a beauty nap! (vanishes)

Ty: Ok, what could I do that can tire me out... I haven't slept since the day I started this adventure! That's gotta be bad for my young age!

He sees a mole guy saying something.

Monty Mole: Step right up and see if you have what it takes to defeat my strong buddies!

Ty: Hmm... I should train up. It gives more chances to level up.

Ty walks over to the monty mole.

Monty Mole: You? You think you can take on my buddies?

Ty: Yeah, sure.

Monty Mole: I like you're attitude kid! Here comes the first guy!

It was a goomba.

Goomba: You think you can take on the goomster?

Ty: Yeah. You look like a worthy opponent?

Goomba: Really? I mean... You bet I am, pal!

Battle starts, Goomba has 10 HP, Ty has 60 HP. Ty uses hammer whack, does 5 damage. The goomba uses a headbonk, does no damage do to Ty blocking the hit. Ty finishes him with a hammer whack, does 5 damage. Goomba is defeated Ty gets 1 starpoint.

Monty Mole: And we have a winner! Ty the... what are you?

Ty: a teddy bear.

Monty Mole: Nah, too cutesy we'll call you a grizzly bear!

Ty: Sure, why not?

Goomba: (gets up) Ow! Hey you put up quite a fight!

Ty: Sure! You did too!

Goomba: I'm going to train up!

The goomba leaves.

Monty Mole: So, ready for your next opponent?

Ty: Yeah! Who is it?

Monty Mole: This koopa!

A green koopa walked towards Ty.

Koopa: Ready to take on the shell?

Ty: Yeah! I'm up for it!

Battle starts, Koopa has 15 HP and Ty has 60 as before! Ty jumps on the koopa, does 2 damage but also flips him over. Koopa struggles to get up and wastes a turn. Ty uses a hammer whack, does 5 damage. Koopa gets up but wastes a turn doing so. Ty uses a multijump attack, does 8 damage total. Koopa is defeated, Ty gets 2 starpoints.

Monty Mole: We have a winner! Ty the grizzly bear!

Koopa: Wow! You defeated me and I didn't even stand a chance!

Ty: You tried your best!

Koopa: You think so? I'm going to train so I can be good as you! (runs off)

Monty Mole: Well, the next one up is this red shyguy!

Shyguy: I'm ready for you!

Ty: If you say so.

Battle starts, Shyguy has 20 HP, Ty has 60 HP. Ty uses hammer whack, does 5 damage. Shyguy does a jump attack, does 3 damage. Ty does a multijump attack does 10 damage. Shyguy uses a charge attack, does 2 damage. Ty uses a hammer whack, does 5 damage. Shyguy is defeated. Ty gets 3 starpoints!

Monty Mole: And the winner is Ty the grizzly bear!

Ty: Wow! You are my best opponent yet.

Shyguy: Thanks! I'm going to train! (runs off)

Monty Mole: Now, who's next... ahh here we go!

A boo was next.

Ty: Hmm... Interesting!

Boo: You ready to get booified?

Ty: Um, sure.

Battle starts, the boo gets 25 HP and Ty had 55 HP due to the last fight. Ty uses a jump attack, does 2 damage. The boo uses a slap attack, does 1 damage due to Ty blocking it. Ty uses a hammer throw, does 23 damage! Boo was defeated. Ty gets 4 starpoints!

Monty Mole: Whoa! Why did that last attack did that much damage?

Boo gets up.

Boo: Because he knocked me out! That hammer hurts, you jerk!

Ty: Um, it was a fight, though...

Boo: Yeah, but why did you throw it? It came down really fast and hit my head!

Ty: Err... My paws slipped?

Boo: Oh, yeah right! It... it... (shreeches loudly)

Monty Mole: I forgot to tell you that he can't handle pain that much.

Ty: Then why was he fighting?

Monty Mole: I didn't know you get past all those guys.

Ty: Oh, no... Stop screeching!

Boo keeps continue screeching.

Monty Mole: I'm not an expert on boos, but I believe it's a boo's call for help.

Ty: But we're in the middle of the ocean, what boo will... Oh no.

Lady Bow appears where the boo is screeching at.

Lady Bow: I heard a boo's screech for help? What's wrong?

The boo points at Ty.

Ty: AHHH!

Bow floated towards Ty looking upset.

Lady Bow: What did you do to him?

Ty: Uh, err... nothing.

Lady Bow: Oh really? Then why is he screeching for help?

Ty: Oh, was that a boo's call for help? I haven't noticed.

Monty Mole: I just told you.

Bow stares at Ty menacingly.

Ty: AHH! Ok! I may had of thrown my hammer at him.

Lady Bow: What?! Why would you do that?

Ty: A competition.

Lady Bow: What competition?

Ty: A competiton this monty mole is holding.

Monty Mole: What? I have no idea what you're talking about!

Lady Bow: Yeah, a competiton.

Ty: No, really! He is, he's just lying so he doesn't get into trouble.

Lady Bow: If you are going to come around and pick fights with everyone, that's fine! But don't lie and say that you are competing! And if you are, do not, I repeat DO NOT FIGHT ANY BOOS! Boos are delicate, and if you try picking on one, others will come and aid them! Boos are smart enough to not go into competitions without a boo partner along with them. Why do you think we live together in groups?!

Ty: Err...

Lady Bow: We're supposed to be relaxing until we head for Rogueport and I suggest you do the same, NOT BULLY ON POOR BOOS! (vanishes)

Ty: Oh, great. Now she hates me.

Monty Mole: But the good news is you won my competition!

Ty: Why didn't you say anything about you competition?

Monty Mole: She's scary. How do you expect me to straight up say what's going on?

Ty: Well, why did that boo agreed to do this?

Monty Mole: I don't know. Ask him.

Ty: How do you expect me to ask him when I just fought him?

Monty Mole: Not my problem, buddy.

Ty: Great, so what's my reward for doing all of this?

Monty Mole: A better hammer, of course.

Ty: Oh, so I can whack some more innocent boos?

Monty Mole: That's right.

The monty mole gives Ty the super hammer! It's twice as powerful as the normal hammer but do not throw it at anyone unless is someone you don't like.

Boo: Oh great. So your going to hurt me again with a stronger hammer? I'm going to...

Ty: No! Please don't!

Boo: Why shouldn't I?

Ty: Didn't you see what happened?

Boo: Yes. But I wanted to booify you but you threw that hammer at me!

Ty: I already been booified before and I don't want to go through that again.

Boo: Oh.

Ty: Why are you in this competition anyway?

Boo: I wanted the hammer, too. But you won it so I can't get it.

Ty: Why don't I just give you my old one?

Boo: Ok!

Ty gives the boo his old hammer, the boo throws it at Ty.

Boo: There! Now we're even! (gets the hammer and floats away)

Ty: (groans in pain)

Spike walks around and sees Ty on the floor.

Spike: Whoa! What happened to you?

Ty: I got smacked by my own hammer...

Spike: How?

Ty: I gave it to a boo and he threw it at me.

Spike: Now, do you realize that boos are jerks?

Ty: Well, I have to be nice to them or else Bow would hate me.

Spike: Dude! Mario fights boos all the time! And so does Luigi!

Ty: What?! (jumps back up)

Spike: Yeah! There are the ones who are bad, and there's the good ones! It's hard to tell which ones is which.

Ty: Do you think that one was a bad boo?

Spike: Maybe.

Ty: Grr! Why is everything messing with me?!

Spike: Whoa! Calm down!

Ty: I can't help it! I'm a bear! You know how bears get!

Spike: Well, act like a bear instead of putting up with miss ghosty princess!

Ty: I can't...

Spike: Why not?

Ty: She will hate me.

Spike: Who cares if she does? Don't put up with her rules!

Ty: How did Mario put up with her?

Spike: Easy, he wasn't in a deal with her for so long!

Ty: Well, this is my own fault.

Spike: No it isn't! Tell her to do things your way!

Ty: What other way is it?

Spike: The way that doesn't involve being in debt!

Ty: How do I find it?

Spike: I'll show you!

Spike and Ty walks around the ship looking for Bow.

Ty: Why are you helping?

Spike: Because I'm sick of her rules, too! And we aren't going to get out of it unless I get you on board, too.

Ty: Well, what if she does something horrible to use if we try?

Spike: What is she going to try? You're a bear and she's a boo! I'm sure if Mario, who is a human can deal with boos. So can you!

Ty: And?

Spike: Bears chase humans down all the time! They are brave and can stand to anything! Just trust me! I read books about this!

Ty: Ok, I'll trust you.

Spike: I've been with Mario just as long as her so there isn't anything to worry about.

Ty: You haven't told me that.

Spike: Well, now I am.

They see Bow taking a nap on a fold out chair.

Ty: There she is. What do I do again?

Spike: I told you already.

Ty: But, she's sleeping. Should we bother her, now?

Spike: Yes, we should.

Ty: Well, how do we wake her up?

Spike: You're the leader. You think of something.

Ty: Ok...

Ty walks closely to Bow, he cleared his throat and gave a big bear roar. It woke her up, alright! But also made her really enraged.

Lady Bow: ALRIGHT! WHO'S THE ONE WHO DID THAT?! SPIKE?! WAS IT YOU?! I BET IT WAS!

Spike: Nope. It was Ty.

Lady Bow: DON'T YOU BLAME THIS ON HIM! HE'S JUST A KID!

Spike: Oh really? Then why did you yell at him before?

Lady Bow: I was scolding him! I gave him a warning so he won't do it again!

Spike: Oh really, well then... Ty, get over here.

Ty: Yes?

Spike: Did you wake up Bow?'

Ty paused for a bit trying to have courage to say it, he remembered Mario and it gave him the courage to say it.

Ty: I did!

Lady Bow: What?

Spike: I told you?

Lady Bow: What is this all about?

Spike: We are sick of your rules, isn't that right?

Ty: Yes!

Lady Bow: Oh...

Spike: We want to do things Ty's way. Isn't that right?

Ty: Yes!

Lady Bow: Wait! Are you forcing Ty to say this?

Spike: Nope! Just helping him.

Lady Bow: Is this true, Ty?

Ty: Yes!

Lady Bow: Wow... I can't believe it.

Spike: Well, believe it, princess!

Lady Bow: Is this because I scolded you because you hurt a boo?!

Ty: It's one of those reasons!

Lady Bow: I told you what I said. Doesn't that mean anything to you?!

Ty: Sure doesn't! In fact! I'm going to defeat all the boos I want!

Lady Bow: What?!

Ty: Sure! Mario and Luigi does it all the time! I don't know who Luigi is but if Mario does it, then it's cool!

Lady Bow: Wait, Mario fights boos?

Spike: Sure does!

Lady Bow: I didn't know that.

Spike: There are bad boos, you know...

Lady Bow: I know that, but he wasn't a bad boo.

Ty: He might of be called one, because he threw my old hammer on my head after I gave it to him out of pity.

Lady Bow: Why did you gave away you're hammer?

Ty: I won a better one at the competition! (holds up the hammer)

Lady Bow: Oh, so that monty mole did lie to me!

The monty mole panicked.

Ty: It's ok.

Lady Bow: I guess it is, I'll forgive him this time.

Ty: That's good.

Lady Bow: So you want to do things your way?

Ty: Yes!

Lady Bow: Alright.

Spike: Yeah!

Lady Bow: Why are you so excited?

Spike: Because I don't have to put up with you anymore!

Lady Bow: So it was your idea to have Ty go up against me!

Spike: Yes.

Lady Bow: Well, normally I would be angry and smack you silly with my fans but since Ty is in charge, he can decide what goes on.

Spike: Yes he does.

Ty: Well for right now. We should all get some sleep because I assume we arrive at Rogueport tomorrow morning.

Spike: Good idea, boss!

Ty: You don't have to call me that.

Spike: I know.

Ty: Just to let you know that I learned some tricks from Bow and could use them against you.

Spike: Err, yes!

Ty: So... good night.

Spike: Right-o! Good night, sir! (runs off)

Ty: Well, at least I got him in his place.

Lady Bow: Yes you did.

Ty: I wonder what took him to do that.

Lady Bow: You being in charge, I bet.

Ty: Just between you in me, I don't quite like being the boss of everyone. I much prefer everyone as equals and we are working as a team.

Lady Bow: Well, that's how Mario see it. I guess Spike didn't realize it.

Ty: What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Lady Bow: Too right! GWA HA HA! (fans herself)

Ty: Well, good night, Bow.

Lady Bow: Good night, Ty.

They went to their respective rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

What will wait them at Rogueport? We'll see next time!


	9. The Partner In Time

Another one is here! Like it or not! Yeah... Whatever...

* * *

The next morning, the ship arrives at Rogueport at last! Everyone is awake... except for Ty. Spike goes into his room and sees him sleeping.

Spike: Um, Ty. It's time for use to leave. The ship landed at our destination.

No response came from Ty, except for some light snoring.

Spike: Hey. Wake up!

Still no response, he is still asleep.

Kurito walks into the room.

Kurito: What's going on, spiked koopa?

Spike: Oh, it's just Ty is still sleeping when the ship has landed for Rogueport.

Kurito: Allow me to make an attempt. (Jumps on the bed and gets off)

Spike: Nothing.

Kurito: It has seemed.

Spike: Well, I'm all out of ideas.

Kurito: We can have princess boo to awaken him.

Spike: Uh, sure.

Kurito: Will you summon her?

Spike: Nope! I don't want to be smacked today!

Kurito: Then let I. For I have the courage to take on this task. I'll be right back! Have no fear! (runs to get Bow)

Spike: Great! (pulls out a magazine from his shell and reads it)

A moment later. Kurito returns with Bow.

Kurito: I have returned.

Spike: (puts magazine away really fast) Oh! So you did!

Lady Bow: Where you reading a magazine just now?

Spike: No!

Lady Bow: Let me possess your body and I'll have a look.

Spike: S-should we worry about Ty, though?

Lady Bow: Oh! (looks at Ty) He's still asleep, is he?

Spike: Yes.

Lady Bow: (covers her face and turns transparent) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (uncovers and turn really big with a scary face)

Ty: Wah! (jumps in the air)

Spike: Oh,that all it took?

Ty lands back on the bed, dazed.

Ty: Is it morning, already?

Lady Bow: Yes. We have now arrived at Rogueport.

Ty: Whoa! Really? (runs off to look at Rogueport)

The others followed along. Rogueport looked pretty much the same as it did before as there isn't that many people around.

Spike: Oh yeah, I remember this place!

Lucky: Where's the casino? I want to makes lots of moneys!

Lady Bow: I don't need money. I got a lot back home.

Spike: And you didn't bother to bring some with you.

Lady Bow: I'm not going to share it.

Ty: Let's go visit the casino!

Lady Bow: So you can try to be rich as me? I like to see you try.

They went to the Pianta Casino, which is still around, except it looks a lot bigger.

Ty: This place is huge!

Lady Bow: Aren't we here for the next spellbook?

Spike: Hey! Ty is in charge now!

Lady Bow: I know, but...

Spike: I want to play some games! (opens the door)

They see a bunch of slot machines and other little consoles to play on. A kitty boo appears in front of them.

Kitty Boo: Welcome to the Pianta Casino. Hey, aren't you Lady Bow?

Lady Bow: The one and only! (fans herself)

Kitty Boo: It's an honor to meet you, your highness!

Lady Bow: The pleasure is all mine!

Ty: So you run this casino then.

Kitty Boo: Oh, no. I sort of manage. You see... If you have some pianta coins, I can hold them for you until you return.

Ty: That's nice!

Spike: You're a lot nicer than Bow. That's for sure!

Kitty Boo: That's real nice of you to say. I'll be over at the counter and if you need anything just ask, ok? (vanishes)

Bow smacks Spike on the head with her fan.

Spike: Ow! (rubs his head)

Ty: Hey! Let's check some of these out!

Spike: Just as long as I get to be far away from Bow as possible.

Lady Bow: Well, I don't want to be near to an old koopa like you.

Spike: Old?!

Ty: You are old, Spike.

Spike: You're taking her side again?

Ty: It's a fact. How old are you? 70?

Spike: No! I'm 65!

Ty: See...

Spike: I'm going to go on one of those gameboy type machines. That way I can feel young.

Ty: You do that.

Spike goes on one of the machines and checks to see if he had any coins in his shell, but instead found something important. He rushes back to tell his teammates.

Spike: Guys! I found something that you need to see!

Lady Bow: It better be good.

Spike: It is! I found this watch thing. (pulls out a stopwatch looking item)

Ty: Err... That's it?

Spike: What do you mean that's it? This thing can take you to any time period we want!

Ty: For reals?

Spike: Yeah!

Ty: What could this do for us?

Spike: I just got a sense that one of the spellbooks is in a different time period.

Ty: Are you just assuming things?

Spike: I have been exploring in ruins for 40 years. I know this is real!

Lady Bow: Who tells you this?

Spike: My gut did.

Ty: Soo... Are we supposed to bother with this now?

Spike: Well, If you want to disappear forever, we can hold it off.

Lady Bow: What?! What are we waiting for?!

Spike: Ok, so... I cannot join you in this because of time paradox so go find my past self in Rogueport and hand him this letter. In the meantime, I'm going to go find King Boo with Kurito and get his book.

Lady Bow: Not a bad idea.

Spike: Oh yeah, and my past self might be a little bit different from the one you know.

Lady Bow: Well, we'll just find out.

Spike: You should be ok to come with Ty, Bow since I recall you living in the Forever Forest in Toad Town in I think you were done with your vacation when I met Mario.

Ty: Sounds good to us.

Spike: Here's the watch! (gives the watch to Ty) Send my regards to the past me.

Ty: Ok.

Ty and Bow leaves the casino and looks for a quiet place to use the watch. They finally did and Ty pressed a button and they were whisked off to 50 years ago. They arrived at the same place but is a bit different.

Lady Bow: Did it work?

Ty: Seems like it.

Ty and Bow walked all over town in hopes of searching the past version of Spike. They finally see him in a library reading books.

Ty: Hey! Aren't you Spike?

Young Spike: How do you know my name?

Ty: Read this letter. (gives it to the young Spike)

Young Spike: (reads it) Sounds a bit strange, but ok.

Ty: I suppose.

Young Spike: So your name's Ty, as said in this letter. Right?

Ty: Yes.

Young Spike: Nice to meet you!

Everybody shushed him as they are still in a library.

Young Spike: Sorry, let's go outside.

They did, and the young Spike just noticed Bow there. He went sort of nuts.

Ty: Are you ok?

Young Spike: That boo behind you! I know her, don't tell me... It's... Bow! That's it!

Lady Bow: Yes, that's me.

Young Spike: Pleasure to meet you! I heard a lot from you, and that you helped Mario once.

Lady Bow: Yes. I did.

Young Spike: I knew it! You are the princess of the boo's mansion on the east side of Toad Town!

Lady Bow: Yes...

Young Spike: I'm... err...

Lady Bow: What are you trying to say?

Young Spike: Err... I'm... a big fan of you. (sighs) That was tough to say.

Bow and Ty were surprised.

Ty: I didn't know... that.

Young Spike: Wait... my older self didn't tell you that?

Lady Bow: No.

Young Spike: Well I am!

Lady Bow: Well, at least one of the Spikes know how great I am!

Young Spike: Wait... one of them?

Ty: Yeah, your older version... doesn't get along well with Bow.

Young Spike: What?! Why would I dislike Bow?

Ty: You said that you didn't like snooty people.

Young Spike: Did I?

Ty: Yes.

Young Spike: Well, what I heard from them, they are usually full of themselves because they have a lot of money or because they are royalty.

Ty: Oh.

Lady Bow: Where ever you heard that is nonsense?!

Young Spike: Um, sure. Well, I like how you are in charge of a lot of boos. It makes me want to lead something.

Lady Bow: I do more than be in charge of boos, you know.

Young Spike: Yes, of course!

Lady Bow: Alright, now that we got you on board. Should be going now?

Ty: You bet!

Young Spike: Where are we going?

Lady Bow: Getting my sixth book.

Young Spike: Oh, which book?

Ty: A spellbook.

Young Spike: Whoa, you're serious! And that case I'll definitely go with you guys.

Lady Bow: GWA HA HA HA! Great!

Young Spike: Heh! Heh!

Ty: Do you by any chance know where the book is?

Young Spike: No, but I suspect it's at Hooktail's old castle.

Ty: Who's Hooktail?

Young Spike: A vicious dragon who ate koopas. Luckily Mario defeated her years ago!

Lady Bow: Ok. So what makes you think it's there?

Young Spike: Because I saw Kammy Koopa fly in there. I think she took it over for what reason I'm not sure yet. I want to investigate there but I didn't have anyone to go with. Now that you two are here. I can finally find out!

Lady Bow: So it worked out, then. You get to find out what's in there and I get my book!

Young Spike: Yes! Let's get over there! There's no time to waste! (runs off)

Lady Bow: I like him better than the old Spike.

Ty: Well, he does have a better attitude than the Spike we know. Maybe it has to do with the age.

They followed Spike to the Petal Meadows and they see the castle in the hills behind them.

Ty: How do we get over there?

Young Spike: This pipe here!

Ty: Pipe?

He sees a green pipe to the middle of two stones with gems in them.

Young Spike: Yeah, just go in here in you'll pop up over those hills near the castle.

Ty: That's neat.

Ty jumped up on the pipe and went inside, Bow and Spike went with him and they went into the castle. They looked around and they see bones of koopas that was left behind.

Young Spike: See what I mean?

Ty: Yeah.

The bones came to life and attacked.

Young Spike: Whoooaa! This is too scary!

Lady Bow: They aren't no match for me!

Thousands of dry bones charged after them.

Ty: Think you can spook over nine thousand of these.

Lady Bow: No!

Ty: Hold on!

Ty charged in first and hammers the dry bones one by one and keep continuing on. They reached at the end of the room and went in the next one. They see spike traps everywhere in the next room. Keep springing up and down in unison after a short while.

Young Spike: So, I'll meet you guys on the other side then. (shell dashes to the other side of the room where the door is.

Ty: The spike badge isn't going to help me here, is it?

Lady Bow: Nope, but I will.

They continued on where the spikes are, when they are about to pop up, Bow used her intangibility on her and Ty and go through them. They did this until they reached the other side.

Young Spike: Great job, guys!

Ty: Thanks.

They continued onward and see more hazardous thing in the way. This time they see magikoopas blocking a giant door.

Magikoopas: You're not going any further!

Young Spike: What's behind that door?

Magikoopa: None of your business, freak! We have strict orders from Kammy Koopa to keep anyone who opposes Bowser out!

Young Spike: Oh, well I don't oppose Bowser.

Magikoopa: Oh. Then you may enter.

Young Spike: Psych! (shell dashes the Magikoopas away) You honestly believed I would work for Bowser, I would more likely sell my shell out for auction than work for him!

Ty: Let's get a move on, then!

They went up a huge flight of stairs and it took a minute or two to reach the top. But as they did they see a huge cauldron in the middle. It started talking.

Cauldron: Hey, buddies.

Lady Bow: We're not your buddies! Now tell us where Kammy is or face me in battle!

Cauldron: Alright, geez! She's on the top of the tower.

Ty: Oh, really.

Cauldron: The only way to is this...

They waited for a long while until the cauldron spat out a springboard.

Ty: Oh, that's what you were doing, I thought that...

Cauldron: That you would climbed inside me and I shoot you to the top? Please, that just silly!

Ty: Yeah, it sort of is.

Ty, Bow and Spike jumped on the springboard and it went all the way down. After a while it shot them straight upward. Ty was flailing his arms and so was Spike. They finally reached the top and see Kammy Koopa floating on her broomstick.

Kammy Koopa: Who dare reached Kammy Koopa's keep uninvited?

Ty: It's us! Giving you a beating!

Kammy Koopa: You all are giving me a beating?! Ha ha ha! That's a laugh! I am much too powerful for you to handle, as long as I have this... (holds up a blue book with a star on it)

Lady Bow: That's the sixth volume of the curse spellbook!

Kammy Koopa: Yes! Not for you children! Unless you want to fight for it... Then so be it!

Battle starts! Kammy Koopa has unknown HP. Ty has 80 HP and so does Bow and Young Spike. Ty use hammer on Kammy, does unknown damage, Bow uses fan smack, does unknown as well and Young Spike uses shell dash and same as before, unknown damage.

Kammy Koopa: Ha ha ha ha! You can't see your progress! I feel rather fine! But now... Here I go!

Kammy flies into all of them, they take 10 damage.

Kammy Koopa: How do you like that?

Ty: What do we do?

Lady Bow: Let's use some of our curses!

Ty: Alright!

Ty pulls out all of the books they had and the float towards Bow, she shoots purple lightning in the sky. The lightning comes back down at Kammy, it does a lot of damage.

Kammy Koopa: Ouch! That hurt!

Ty: So magic attacks work on her!

Young Spike: Let me try something...

Spike puts a giant purple shell on Ty, it protects him, it also has spikes on the top.

Kammy shoots a magic attack at Ty, it doesn't do anything but damage some of the shell shield.

Ty uses the curse again, what happens is the same, except it was gold lightning and it shoots Ty instead, it makes him look golden. Spike uses a shell shield on Bow.

Kammy uses a meteor rain storm spell. Meteors rain upon them but the golden spell used by Ty reflects them back at Kammy. They break her broomstick, forcing her to the ground. She lands on the edge of the castle block.

Kammy Koopa: Not messing around now!

Kammy sets a blue shield around herself.

Kammy Koopa: No attack will hurt me now! Even from your stupid books!

Ty: What do we do?

Young Spike: Guys! Use a curse on me!

Lady Bow: What?! You can't be serious!

Young Spike: Trust me.

Lady Bow: Why should I?

Young Spike: If it doesn't work, I'll retire to be your butler.

Lady Bow: A secondary butler? Ok! You got a deal!

Ty holds one of the books and uses the curse on Spike. Spike goes into his shell with his spikes up and the curse hits him. The curse absorbed into his shell and it made it turn green because it was the green book. His shell flashed from green to purple.

Ty: I see something going on. I think his plan is going to work.

Lady Bow: I hope now. Because otherwise I'll be down one butler.

Ty: You'll still have Bootler.

Lady Bow: Yes, but two butlers is better.

Ty: True.

Kammy Koopa: Enough! Here's a unblockable KO attack!

Kammy shoots a really fast blue bolt at them. Bow used outta sight just in time to phase through it.

Kammy Koopa: No! You avoided it!

Ty uses the gray book next it made Spike's shell flash gray, Spike is continuing being in his shell.

Kammy Koopa: Grrr! How about this attack?

Kammy summoned a giant dragon into the sky, It was Hooktail.

Lady Bow: No! Hooktail was defeated!

Kammy Koopa: That's the beauty of the blue cursebook of time!

Ty: What do we do?

Hooktail: You set there and I'll eat you two!

Ty: Wah! What do we do?

Kammy Koopa: Easy, nothing!

Ty: Hmm... wait! Would you rather have a delicious magikoopa?

Hooktail: Hmm... I'm not sure, never had one.

Ty: You don't want me or Bow, I mean look at me! I'm a plush bear. Would you eat a pillow?

Hooktail: No...

Ty: And Bow is a boo.

Hooktail: Sure! Where's a magikoopa?

Ty: Over there! (points to Kammy) She's aged to perfection.

Hooktail: Really?!

Kammy Koopa: Oops! (summons Hooktail away)

Ty: You wasted your turn now it's our turn!

Ty used the purple spellbook curse that didn't really turn Spike into more colors since he's already purple but instead made him flash white when he is on his purple color.

Kammy Koopa: Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?! That pesky boo is the source of your curse powers. So if I...

She summons Tubba Blubba.

Tubba Blubba: Eh?

She turns him invincible again now that he doesn't have his heart anymore.

Ty: Not him again.

Lady Bow: EEEEKKK! (vanishes)

Tubba Blubba: I can smell the tanginess of boo.

Ty: You're not eating her again.

Tubba Blubba: Eh? You again? I remember you! You defeated my heart of steel and ruined dinnertime!

Ty: Well, don't forget your dessert! Here's your desert!

Ty runs from behind and grabs Tubba's tail and started swinging him and shot him at Kammy. She was still invincible but he could knock her off the edge so she quickly desummoned him.

Kammy Koopa: Enough of this!

She casts a golden spell instead to try and defeat them. Lady Bow reappeared and used outta sight on Ty. What she didn't realize is that the golden spell hits the foe, no matter what. She shot it and it hits both of them down to 1 HP.

Ty: (Out of breath) This better work.

Lady Bow: Spike's plan? Yes or we're both goners!

They used their last book which was the red one and it made Spike turn red as well. Nothing else happened.

Kammy Koopa: Ha ha ha ha! You're big plan failed! Say good bye!

She casts a spell but then Spike started to spin around rapidly and the colors flashed really fast. It made him glow brightly and flashed. When the flash was done. Spike had wings on him and was still flashing colors of the spellbooks. Spike charged into Kammy multiple times in hope to knock her off the edge. When she was loosing her balance, Spike had a more big charge and rammed into her. She dropped the blue spellbook and fell, when she was about to fall she shot another spell that hit Spike and made him turn normal. They all did a victory pose. And Kammy fell stories high and plummeted to the ground on the other side of the hills and a big boulder fell on time of her.

Ty: We did it!

Battle won, They get 50 Starpoints!

Spike: Well, let's get out of here!

They rushed out of Kammy's keep and went back to Rogueport.

Ty: Well, we'll see you around, Spike.

Young Spike: Oh yeah!

Ty and Bow went back to their own time, they see the old Spike as soon as they arrived.

Ty: Hey, old Spike!

Spike: Oh, hey. I got the orange spellbook from King Boo.

Kurito: Indeed we did!

Ty: How did you do it?

Spike: Oh, we just captured him with Kurito's ghost capturing stuff. That was all. Here.

Spike gave Ty the fourth but really sixth spellbook.

Ty: We have one more to go and I know where that one is.

Lady Bow: Yes.

They looked up in the sky and see their next destination, which was Bowser Jr.'s castle below the princess's castle.

Spike: We should get prepared before we go.

Lady Bow: You know, I shouldn't do this but... I'll send a boo to deliver items to us.

Ty: Ok.

Lady Bow: You must pay for them, however.

Lady Bow shakes coins out of Lucky. He runs off afterwards.

Spike: I guess we won't see him again.

They waited for the boo to arrive with their stuff. It did and gave them a bunch of ultra shrooms and jammin' jellies and some more other useful things. Bow paid the bow and he left. They now head towards Bowser Jr.'s castle, ready to end this adventure.

* * *

Well, this is the last chapter before the finale! I'll be sure to make that soon, and also make more chapters for my other stories. Bye!


	10. The Final Battle With Bowser Jr

The finale is here! The battle between this characters and Bowser Jr. is about to happen!

* * *

They rushed towards Bowser Jr.'s castle that's floating in the sky. They went underneath it and figured out what to do next.

Ty: Curse time!

Ty holds out the 6 spellbooks he has and Bow used their power to transform Ty into a paper rocket ship. Everyone climbed on the rocket bear ship and they blasted up to the top and reached in front of the castle. The next thing is to penetrate the spell on the front door, which they did with the combination of the 6 spellbooks' lightning curse. The door opens in they went inside.

They see hammer bros. in their way but used Spike's shell to knock them into the lava pit surrounding the room. They went forward and see more magikoopas. They battled them with Bow's fan smacks with the combination of her intangibility. They went forward. They finally reached the final room before Bowser Jr. It was a fight of themselves, or in this case their own shadows. Shadowy versions of them sprang up but they were of the black shade variety instead of the purple shadow that Doopliss transformed into.

Spike: This might be tricky!

Kurito: Indeed. I seen this before! We must fight other shadows instead of our own!

Ty: Alright!

They did, and after a while. They exploded into black clouds. They walked closer to the door and then suddenly. A shadowy figure spang up and made a "Whoa!" noise. It was Mario, sort of.

Kurito: Does my eyes deceive me or is that...

Spike: Mario!

Shadow Mario: Wrong! I'm not the weak plumber you know and love! I'm Shadow Mario! And I'm here to make you go no further!

The evil Shadow Mario jumped in front of them and the battle start! Mini boss is Shadow Mario, he has 100 HP, Ty and the others has 90 HP. Ty uses a hammer whack, does 10 damage, Bow used fan smack with both of her fans, does 40 damage. Spike used shell dash, does 10 damage and Kurito uses katana swipes, does 20 damage.

Shadow Mario: Yow! You are stronger than you look! But I'm going to end you right here!

Shadow Mario spang up high with an echoing "Boing!" noise. He lands down and makes a shock wave and hits them all with high damage except for Bow who is floating. They all lose all their HP except for Bow.

Shadow Mario: Hmm, it has seemed that you survived my death stomp!

Lady Bow: GWA HA HA HA! And now, you'll pay for knocking out my friends!

Lady Bow uses her fan smack on Shadow Mario, does enough to defeat him. When he got defeated, three life shrooms flew from him and landed on Ty, Spike, and Kurito who ate them and are restored to full HP. The big door to Bowser Jr. opens and he is there and is angry.

Bowser Jr.: NOOO! You've defeated my Shadow Mario clone! No matter... I still got the black spellbook and no one can stop me!

Battle starts, Bowser Jr. has 200 HP! The others still have 90 HP. Ty uses a hammer whack on Bowser Jr. does 10 damage, Bow uses fan smack, does 40 and Spike uses a shell dash, does 10 damage. Kurito uses a shuriken throw, does 20 damage for both of the shuriken.

Bowser Jr: Ouch! That hurts a bit!

Bowser Jr. Pulls out his book and shoots a black lightning at everyone, does 20 damage and is unblockable.

Bowser Jr.: How do you like that one?

Ty uses a hammer throw, does 20 damage, Bow uses boo parade, makes boos charge at Bowser Jr. and it does 60 damage. Spike uses spike shoot. does 20 damage. Kurito uses a ninja kickflip strike and that does 25 damage. Bowser Jr. is defeated?

Ty: We did it?

Spike: Wow! I can't believe it! He's such a wimp!

Kurito: I could have sworn there was something else to this fight.

Lady Bow: Well, this was fun! Let's go rescue...

Suddenly the castle shakes and the black book risen from Bowser Jr.'s it glows with eerie magic.

Black Spellbook: Hold it right there! I'm not going with you that easy! I see that the reason that you have defeated him was because you used teamwork and spammed attacks at him! Well, I have to fix that, shall I!

He shoots lightning at Ty's team and they turn to stone.

Ty: Noo!

Black Spellbook: Now I need to revive my master... (shoots lightning at Ty and it steals HP from him and give it back to Bowser Jr.)

It takes 50 HP which leaves Ty with 20 HP left. Bowser Jr. wakes up.

Bowser Jr: What happened?

Black Spellbook: You were defeated by Ty and his friends, luckily for me. I used my powerful spell and turned his friends to stone and left Ty with such low health.

Bowser Jr: Hold it! You can talk?! And you've revived me and turned his friends to stone? Excellent! But why didn't you turn that bear to stone?!

Black Spellbook: Simple. To make it a much fair fight between you and that bear. But I have him less HP than you so it shouldn't be much of a problem to finish him off.

Bowser Jr: That makes sense... I see it has punishing that bear myself so I can have the honor of defeating him.

Black Spellbook: Yes. That way seems plausible.

Bowser Jr: I don't need your help with this runt of a bear! I'll fight him myself!

Black Spellbook: As you wish.

Battle starts again. Ty has 20 HP and Bowser Jr. has 50

Ty: Hmm... I guess it's time for the goodies that Bow gave me.

Ty uses a ultra shroom and it gives him 50 HP back. Bowser Jr. uses a flame breath which does 10 damage to Ty.

Ty: Hmm. I guess this would do for now.

Ty uses a hammer whack which does 10 damage to Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. uses another flamebreath and it does 10 damage to Ty. Ty uses hammer, does 10 damage. Bowser Jr. charges his flame for a super attack.

Ty: Time to see what I can do to avoid it.

Ty uses a repel gel which makes him invisible for 3 turns. Bowser Jr. uses his superbreath flame which would have done 50 but the repel gel made it miss.

Bowser Jr: Nooo!

Ty: Now can you last 3 turns?

Ty uses a hammer throw which does 20 damage.

Bowser Jr: Why even bother? I can't hit you so I skip my turn.

Ty: Ok.

Ty has 2 turns on the repel gel left, he uses an ultra shroom to get back 50 HP, Bowser Jr. skips his turn again. Now Ty has 1 turn left in this one he throws his hammer and it does 20 damage.

Bowser Jr: No use... I got 10 HP left...

Ty: Hmm...

Bowser Jr. skips his turn and Ty's repel gel wears off so he could finally finish Bowser Jr. off.

Bowser Jr: Finish me! You are waiting so long to defeat me, well now's you chance. DO IT!

Ty thinks about it and decided to hammer Bowser Jr.

Battle won! Ty gets 80 starpoints!

Bowser Jr: Nooo! It's all your fault, book! I might have won if you had turned Ty to stone.

Black Spellbook: Or perhaps if I helped you in that fight.

Ty: Release the princess, now!

Bowser Jr: You know what? Forget it! I'm not giving you the princess!

Black Spellbook: That won't do it at all! He won so he is rescuing the princess, we books might use curses but we never go off on our word.

The black spellbook uses a lightning attack to shoot Bowser Jr into the sky. The castle then goes back to where it was.

Ty: Aren't you forgetting something?

Black Spellbook: Hmm? Oh yes...

The spellbook returns the partners back to normal. They noticed everything was back to normal and they cheered for Ty. The princess was freed and greeted Ty and his friends and thanked them for saving her. They said goodbye and went back to the city they see Mario for real and he waved.

Mario: Hello! It's-a me! Mario!

He jumps away and is nowhere to be seen again. They smiled at the sight of Mario and went back to Ty's isle via Ty's boat form. When they arrived, they had their little vacation.

Spike: Ahh... This is more like it!

They were sitting on those beach chairs and were sipping juice from a coconut shell.

Ty: I never had a vacation before...

Lady Bow: Well... I was going to have the vacation on Poshley Heights, but I need to get back to the mansion, the boos must be worried about me.

Ty: I understand...

Spike: Who cares where we are! This is relaxing!

Kurito: Indeed!

Lady Bow: Uh... Ty?

Ty: Yes, Bow?

Lady Bow: Thanks for helping me get all of the volumes of the curse spellbooks.

Ty: No problem.

Lady Bow: When we finish our vacation, I'll restore your parents.

Ty: Alright!

Lady Bow: There is another thing, too...

Ty: What is it?

Lady Bow: I have to go back to the Forever Forest.

Ty: What?! Why?

Lady Bow: Well... you see... when I visited Toad City, I sort of missed it and want to come back, plus we need customers at our shop.

Ty: Oh.

Lady Bow: And your isle isn't what I call a good business place.

Ty: I understand.

Lady Bow: Thanks.

Spike: You know what? I'm going to retire from adventuring, it was nice and all but I'm too old for this.

Ty: You don't say.

Spike: I think I'm going to retire and become a butler or something.

Lady Bow: Really?

Spike: Yes. For some reason, I remember a long time ago and said I would.

Lady Bow: Well, you should go for it!

Spike: You're right, Bow. You're not so bad after all. I take back everything I said about rich people. I think I'm just a old koopa after all.

Lady Bow: Well, I know where you can fulfill your butler dream.

Spike: Really, where?

Lady Bow: At the boo mansion! (fans herself)

Spike: No wonder you are eager for me to go for that dream. Sure, why not?

Lady Bow: GWA HA HA HA! Excellent!

Spike: I might regret this later, or maybe not.

Lady Bow: We'll see...

After a while they went back to the forbidden forest and Bow, Spike and Kurito went in the mansion for it to drop them home. The mansion raised as the abundance of boos lifts it up. Ty waves goodbye to everyone until they were out of sight. Ty sighed and walked home to his family who were restored back to normal and hugged their little cub bear who isn't so little anymore. He was a hero to the Mushroom Kingdom, just like Mario used to be.

* * *

The end! This is the last chapter for Paper Bear: The curse Of Lady Bow, obviously. There will be a sequel for this soon. I like the characters that much that there will be a sequel. Until then... goodbye!


End file.
